


Cryptid Convoy

by CatMeisterCoal



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Corn - Freeform, Drowning, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Skinny Dipping, Vivid nightmares, blood mention, cryptid/human au, homebrew fae lore, honestly don't know what's coming, i know a few things but like, im just here for the ride too, it's the 80s yo, mild blood consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMeisterCoal/pseuds/CatMeisterCoal
Summary: Roddy rolls up with a few vehicles and drags his buddies along for the time of their lives to hunt down elusive cryptids in the states only to find that there really are things that go bump in the night. Will they be able to handle the magical forces that be? Who knows!





	1. The Shield Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist I made for this fic because I'm obsessed with this au that I made with my friend: https://open.spotify.com/user/catmeistercoal/playlist/5VdG1jw7WRGF4TvFFdyhwf?si=xfjOcSnTSC6mHwQFhuTwTw
> 
> I'm gonna admit it. This is a completely shameless self-insert.

“So, you’ve been looking for a way to lay low?” the spirit of the desert waters asks the unseelie.

“Yes,” they whisper, “You know I need to hide from… everything.”

“I know who you can make a half-pact with. He’s a good guy. Once helped me out of a tight spot. He actually invited me to join this convoy of his, so, I could introduce you and you could trick him into a half-pact and lay low.”

“Convoy?” the unseelie sounds skeptical.

“Yeah, he’s got it in his head to go looking for ‘cryptids’, you know, the things that humans say go bump in the night,” the spirit lounges back in his wicker chair.

“Aren’t we technically the things that go bump in the night, Trailcutter?”

“I mean, yeah…”

“Won’t they know what we are or-or suspect us?” the unseelie stammers in frustration.

“They won’t be looking for cryptids among their own crew,” Trailcutter shrugs, “Come on, Polluxascerion. What do you have to lose.”

“Not much,” Polluxascerion sighs, “Okay, but only if this friend of yours will let me bring along my friend.”

“I believe he specifically told me when I asked if I could bring you along was ‘the more the merrier, bring everyone you can’ so, I don’t that will be an issue.”

“Alright,” they nod and stand up, “I’ll go get Evictus and then you can take us to this ‘Roddy’.”

“Sure,” Trailcutter laughs, “but first you need to work on your glamor.”

Polluxascerion looks down at their undeniably fae visage compared to Trailcutter’s relatively human one, “Oh… right.”

Among the brilliant fields, mountains, and forests of the fairy realm, there is the Spring Court of the seelie fae and within the court is the palace of the rulers of spring wherein lies their most beloved daughter, Evictus. Evictus is fae above all fae as a princess and as such is rarely, if ever, let into the mortal realm for her safety and to her great boredom. Her lovely coat of pastels glows softly under the eternal sun and her dewy eyes shine miserably as she contemplates these woes, whispering to the silent brook. A crown of golden flowers adorns her soft head about her little horns. Robes of fine fairy silk float lazily on her form as she wishes to the gently flowing waters. Behind her, among the shade of the trees that make up the royal forest is a terrifying creature, a fae bound in black robes with pale skin almost marred by the dark runes and vines that paint their skin. They gaze on with inky black eyes as they float with the rapid beat of black dragonfly wings. Dark amber waves dance about their head as they glide over and reach out with a hand the color of coal. Their hand wraps around the princess’s head and covers her eyes making the princess jump.

“Guess who?” the dark fae whispers mischievously.

“Polluxascerion!” the princess hisses while pushing the hand away, “don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” Polluxascerion laughs clearly not sorry at all.

“Why are you here? Won’t the Unseelie Queen get mad?” Evictus asks, worry threading through her voice.

“What she doesn’t know won’t ruffle her wings,” Polluxascerion scoffs then they brighten to say, “I’ve got a way for us to be able to escape and hide in the mortal realm!”

“What? How?” Evictus sits up straight in eager interest.

“I found a fool to make a half-pact with! He’s leading a convoy around what the humans are calling the US. So, we’ll always be moving which means we’ll be even safer. With the half pact, I’ll be able to double up on the glamor and make us untrackable. So long as you stay within range, I can cover both of us.”

“I don’t know…” Evictus looks at the grand palace that’s her home with nervousness.

“Come on! Do you really want to stay here for the next millennium?!” Polluxascerion hisses, not daring to shout lest they are caught by the royal guard.

Evictus looks down in contemplation for a minute then turns to her friend with determination burning in her eyes, “Okay, let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Polluxascerion floats up in glee.

Roddy has been planning this trip for years and if all goes well it won’t have to be a trip and it can be a lifelong thing. That means he has to make sure things go really, really well. All the vehicles are paid for and insured, they have stocks that should last a month, and they have camping gear for any terrain the US has to offer. The only thing he’d been worried about was not getting enough people to really call it a convoy but that’s been easily remedied by those he has invited inviting more people to tag along and quickly filling up their convoy. The first he had invited was, of course, his best friend, Drift who had talked about it with his long-time friend, Ratchet who had immediately registered for indefinite campground emergency response service and brought his two trainees with him. Ratchet had claimed he didn’t want them getting themselves hurt without anywhere or anyone to turn to in an emergency and had said that it would be good practice for his trainees, Finch and Andy nicknamed First Aid and Ambulon. Then he dragged his old philosophy professor, Prof. Michael Ambus unfortunately nicknamed “Minimus” for his small stature who also happens to practice law and would help them not get into too much trouble in that regard.

His college buddy, Swerve, is bringing along his souped-up school bus for more room for, well, everything which helps out a lot even if it looks like a hippie den from the 70s and has “The Coolmobile” painted on the side. He called in some buddies that he knows likes conspiracies: Natalie “Nautica” Jones, Vivienne “Velocity” McAllister, and a guy who’s only known as “Nightbeat”. Nightbeat invited his friend Gale “The Riptide” or just “Riptide” who’s apparently a guy he met in Scotland while doing his own investigations on the Lochness Monster. Percival “Perceptor/Percy” Quince caught wind of Roddy’s ridiculous scheme and said he wanted in just so he could remove any and all delusions those in the convoy had about there being anything even remotely like a cryptid and also invited his lab buddy, Brian “Brainstorm” Storm. This then somehow led to Dr. James Rung, a therapist to join in on the scene to offer “emotional support” and “guidance if needed” which Roddy can deal with since the guy has the largest collection of books on lore he’s ever seen.

Nicholas Pipes just showed up today without any warning for the meet time completely unannounced with enough ghost hunting gear to arm a small company and Roddy couldn’t find it in himself to turn the poor guy down. Tristin “Tailgate” Leman tagged along with Pipes which surprised Roddy but he was nonetheless happy to see the little tech enthusiast who specializes in communications who just so happened to have helped him pick up several classified communications near Area 51. Sean “Skids” McElroy who Roddy had called on for his connections and mechanic work had apologized for Pipes showing up while admitting he’d been the one to tell him about the convoy a day or so ago but Roddy assured him it was fine because he really did mean it when he said “the more the merrier” and it’s nice to actually have so many people. Now, he’s just waiting on Trailcutter who promised to bring along two of his buddies, one of whom was, apparently, very eager to meet Roddy himself. He doesn’t really know how he feels about his buddy trying to hook him up with someone on a trip like this but had promised to reserve judgment for when he met them.

Eventually, the RV that’s to be a part of the convoy rolls up and Trailcutter steps out with his red shades and his all-natural cotton clothes that are so characteristically him followed by two people Roddy assumes are their new convoy members. One is a kinda short Asian girl with blocky, black-rimmed glasses dressed in a sundress and a sun hat that’s far too big over short cut black hair. Following up from behind her is someone who looks like they’d be more comfortable in a library than on the road, their blonde waves cut short and their eyes framed in silver-rimmed, owlish glasses complete with sweater vest and khakis. Roddy can’t help but think they’re kind of cute, the both of them! Not just the owl librarian…

“Roddy!” Trailcutter calls happily and waves as they walk over, “This is Em and Pollux, they’re gonna be joining us for this lil’ crusade of yours.”

“Hi,” the girl in the sundress waves sheepishly.

“Hello. Pollux, nice to meet you,” the owl librarian holds out their hand and speak firmly.

“Heyya, I’m Roddy Pinnacle,” he introduces himself in a chipper way and takes their hand, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Pollux steps close to him without letting go of his hand and in an intense voice asks, “You’ll allow me entry into your convoy and agree to keep my friend and I safe?”

Roddy falters a bit, taken aback by the sudden shift in their demeanor but manages to say, “Uh, yeah, of course. That’s why you’re here isn’t it?”

“Excellent!” they say with an open smile and give him his space while releasing his hand, “I’m excited to begin working with you!”

“Yeah,” he regains his composure and meets their enthusiasm in full, “It’s gonna be a lot of fun.”

“I can’t wait,” Pollux says, giddy as can be.

“Do you guys have any snacks?” Em asks.

“Uh, check with Drift,” Roddy thumbs over at his friend, “He knows where everything is.”

“Thanks,” Em chirps and wanders away looking more like she’s floating than walking followed by Pollux.

Roddy looks at Trailcutter who shrugs and laughs. He sighs and looks back after their latest installments. At least with most of everyone else or heard about them but these two are completely knew to him and he doesn’t even know where to begin.

“That went well right?” Roddy asks Trailcutter.

“That went great!” Trailcutter wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Are you sure? That friend of yours, Pollux is kind of…”

“Intense?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Trailcutter pats his back and starts walking over to where everyone is, “Pollux just isn’t the best with being subtle. Give it time, you’ll see they’re a good person.”

“If you say so…” Roddy looks over his motley crew and takes a breath to steady himself then walks over, smiling brightly.  
Pollux looks back at Trailcutter talking to Roddy but is quickly tugged away by Em who takes them to tan man with long black hair and loose fitting clothes and a sword necklace. They immediately notice something significant about him. His eyes shine eerily in the sunlight and his skin almost shimmers is some places, like a fish’s scales. He’s talking to a shorter, stout, paler man with salt and pepper hair and bushy black eyebrows that looks like he’s seen the wrong side of a gun and lived to talk about it. The tan man looks adoringly at him as if he’s never seen anyone more perfect and Pollux has to stifle a laugh. The poor guy has caught himself a siren.

“Are you Drift?” Em asks and the taller man looks over at them and falters for a moment before quickly regaining his composure.

“Oh, yeah,” he nods, “what do you need?”

“I’m going to check with First Aid and Ambulon to make sure we got everything we need,” the other man says in a grumble.

“Okay, talk to you later, Ratchet,” Drift waves as he walks away.

“Do you have any snacks?” Em chirps hopefully.

“Ha, yeah, come on,” Drift waves for her to follow him and they go to a brightly painted school bus with “Coolmobile” in turquoise and a short man with blue shades and a red hawaiian shirt standing next to it looking relatively sunburned.

While their friend is off looking for snacks, they take this moment to look around at the people they’ll be spending the foreseeable future with. The one called “Ratchet” is talking to two other men both dressed in polos and jeans. One, the one of Korean descent, has a faint magical aura around him and his friend has a tight leather caller on that has faint purple smoke coming from it, invisible to any humans of course but obvious to any fae. Pollux hasn’t seen a dullahan in a while, so, that’ll be interesting. Looking around some more they spot a huddle of a girl dressed like a mechanic with her black hair in a tight bob and tan skin, a dark skinned woman with long, tightly woven braids in a teal bandana, next to sketchy looking guy with blondish hair and ruddy cheeks in an airforce jacket all standing next to a tired guy with wild, red locks and unusually shiny, green eyes. That last one has to be something but they just can’t put their finger on what exactly. The two older men seem relatively human, at least, the hispanic, moustached one does but the other? Pretty sure he’s human. For the most part he just looks like an average joe with his round spectacles, neat, brown hair, and friendly smile.

A guy with his hair tightly wound against his scalp wearing a brightly colored windbreaker that stands out against his dark skin is messing with some sort of monitoring equipment. He’s being helped out by two other men, one who’s incredibly pale with platinum blonde hair and startling blue eyes and the other is far taller than both of them. The tall one has strong features and a glowing, dark complexion and mussed hair making him ruggedly attractive. The last two are arguing about something rather animatedly. One has short, wavy, blonde hair that flickers wildly in the light and strangely pale skin making him stand out completely as an other. His current debate partner is a strict looking man of what seems to be a mixed Asian decent. His no-nonsense attitude is harsh opposite to the other’s wild movements as he makes his case.

Well, this is going to be interesting. They stretch their arms ups and head back to the RV, curious to see where this is going to go.

Later along the road, Roddy opens up his map and looks over the planned route again to make sure he was keeping them on the right track, anxious to make sure their very first destination will go over without a hitch. They might find something or they might not but what’s important is that they get to the trailer site he had reservations for and that they got to investigate the area he had planned for them. If all that goes over well then this trip will be off to a good start and people might actually want to stay. He sighs as he folds up the map to look over at the driver’s seat where Pollux (he can’t help but think what a weird name that is) is sitting and contentedly driving the RV as he every so often gives them instructions to take this or that exit or converge on to a certain lane. Other than that they hadn’t really talked at all and he was starting to get nervous that maybe he’d made a bad impression and Pollux didn’t want to talk to him. Trailcutter wouldn’t be any help right now since he’s passed out in the back, exhausted from driving up here from… wherever it was he’d gotten his buddies. His friend had insisted that Pollux had indeed really wanted to meet him and that he hadn’t messed up with them but he still couldn’t help but worry.

Suddenly, a burst of static crackles from the HAM radio and a voice comes through, “This is Swerve on The Coolmobile requesting our ETA.”

“Oh shoot,” another voice pops through and he recognizes it as Skids, “are we supposed to have names for all the vehicles?”

Roddy picks up the radio receiver and clicks it on, “Negative skids, ETA thirty minutes.”

“Well,” another voice breaks in, “this is Tailgate on The Loveshack, saying we should absolutely have code names for all the vehicles.”

“Can’t we call the minivan something else?” Dr. Rung’s voice comes in from the background.

“Nope!” Skids laughs, “The jeep is now ‘The Sexbomb’.”

“Oh, good grief,” Roddy mutters.

“This is First Aid reporting from Truckin n’ Fuckin,” he adds in from the pickup plus trailer that’s followed by a soft “Excuse me?” from Prof. Ambus.

Pollux snags the receiver from Roddy and for a brief moment he hopes that they’ll calm the situation then they say, “This is Pollux from The Wicked Magic, we’ll be checking in soon and heading out to check out the Finger Lakes for cryptid activity and other supernatural phenomena. You ready, Cryptid Convoy?”

Cheers and cries are heard over the radio and Pollux glances quickly over at Roddy with a wide grin and he huffs a light laugh. Well, at least everyone is already having some fun.

Thankfully check-in goes over smoothly and they manage to settle into their ridiculously large space at the campgrounds much to the chagrin of the other campers that probably see their group as a potential nightmare scenario. Roddy pays them no mind and just gethers up his group at the center of camp. This is it, this is what he’s been waiting for and planning for months, it’s showtime.

“Alright, gang,” Roddy addresses them all, “We’re not doing anything too crazy today. We’re just going to scope out some of Carpenter Falls in small groups and reconvene at sunset and report in any potential watch sites. Then we’ll go from there. Any questions?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tailgate raises his hand tentatively.

“What’s up?”

“How do you pronounce, uh, S-K-A-N-E-A-T-E-L-E-S? The name of the lake we’re at.”

“...No idea! Let’s do this!” Roddy pumps up his fist in excitement, “First thing’s first, let’s settle on groups.”

They wind up splitting into four groups while leaving Prof. Ambus and Dr. Rung to keep an eye on the camp with him winding up with Trailcutter, Pollux, and Em. Drift, of course, tags along with Ratchet who are then joined by Perceptor and Brainstorm and Roddy has to laugh at that combo knowing that it’ll cause the old doc quite the headache but at least the skeptics would be together. Pipes and Tailgate are given First Aid and Ambulon as they’re the most danger prone and Skids tags along too. Finally, the mystery squad comprised of Swerve, Nautica, Velocity, Nightbeat, and Riptide bundle together and head out before everyone. Roddy feels a bit defeated at how he wound up with his own group and how Trailcutter isn’t being subtle at all while not being able to let things develop naturally if at all between him and Trailcutter’s buddy, Pollux. In any case, he’s made his bed so he might as well lie in it. It’s not like they’re not fun to be around, in fact, it’s kind of nice to have someone that’ll just listen to all his weird plans and hopes for their trip without and kind of judgement. Pollux doesn’t even flinch at his more outlandish ideas like diving into the frigid waters of the Atlantic off the coast of Maine to see what they might find and even seems excited.

He talks so much about what they’re going to do he doesn’t even notice when they’ve reached the falls and has to be told by Trailcutter. How he didn’t notice the falls was beyond him because not only are they noisy but they’re a sight that’s hard to miss or look away from. The cascading water on flat rock in the chilly air just gives a complete sense of wonder, of magic as nature’s true beauty surrounds them. Roddy chucks off his shoes and socks and wades in, enjoying the feeling of the cold water as he looks around for anything unusual. Admittedly, he’s also just having fun but who could blame him? He’d been stuck in a car for hours and needed the respite so just twenty minutes could be spared to goofing off and then the real work can begin. Em splashes into the water too but Trailcutter and Pollux hang back and are talking about… something. Well, it’s not like Pollux is dressed to go playing around in a creek anyway. Maybe next time.

Pollux sighs as they watch Em follow their convoy leader into the creek and turns to Trailcutter, “When you talked about this convoy it seemed like we’d be the only others hitching a ride.”

“Well, now, I knew about Drift and that he would be here but the few others…” Trailcutter clears his throat and gives Pollux an apologetic look, “not so much.”

“Drift,” Pollux quirks a brow, “You mean that siren? He’s Roddy’s best friend, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Trailcutter chuckles as memories of the two flit by, “Drift has said that Roddy’s always had a knack for attracting the supernatural. He notices people that are glamored individuals that are doing their best not to be seen. He sees magic symbols and objects hidden away. It’s no wonder he’s developed a passion for the paranormal.”

“You sure he’s human?” Pollux looks at him skeptically.

Trailcutter shrugs, “If not completely then pretty much so. He doesn’t give off any of the vibes. ‘Sides, you’d know wouldn’t you?”

“Never hurts to double check,” Pollux mutters.

“‘Spose not,” Trailcutter grins wickedly, “So, what do you think of him?”

“I’ve known him for a day,” Pollux rolls their eyes, “Anyway, those other beings among us…”

“What about ‘em?”

“Ambulon is an interesting character. It’s rare to see a dullahan take up any kind of medical profession cuz, y’know,” Pollux makes a motion imitating their head getting sliced off.

“Yeah, well, he makes it work.”

“Yeah, with those kink wear collars he wears maybe.”

That startles a laugh out of Trailcutter, “They’re not -ha- they’re not kink wear.”

“I know that, you know that but do people who don’t know what we know know that?”

“Stop it,” Trailcutter scolds, “You’re speaking fae riddles.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Pollux waves him off, “Now, that Brainstorm. He’s an unusual one. I’ve never seen anyone like him before.”

“Well, he’s relatively new.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s Mothman.”

“Mothman?”

“Mothman.”

“Mothman…”

“And how do you feel about Riptide?” Trailcutter pulls Pollux out of their contemplation.

“He’s an old one, isn’t he?” Pollux holds their chin in thought, “From the place the humans call Scotland?”

“Yeah, people call him ‘The Lochness Monster’,” Trailcutter nudges them playfully.

“Well that’s a little over the top don’t you think?” Pollux huffs, “A desert water spirit, two fae of seelie and unseelie, a siren, a dullahan, Mothman, and The Lochness Monster. Quite the merry band we make and all hidden among humans too.”

“Indeed.”

“Do you think you could set it up so we can all meet up tonight?” Pollux looks up to him, “Just to talk?”

“That should be doable,” he nods, “Hey, since quite a few of us are others that means we can cover for each other, yeah? Are you at least a little less worried now that we’ll be found out?”

“Yes,” Pollux nods decisively, “If for no other reason than that it seems that humans seem to be completely oblivious of what’s right in front of them.”

“Hey guys!” Roddy calls over, “I think I found something!”

Roddy holds up some kind of stone tablet with engravings that are too far away to see at this point but is undeniably old and of some kind of significance. Whatever it is, now focusing on it, they can tell that it is almost certainly magical as well.

“Perhaps some are a little less oblivious than others,” Trailcutter muses as he gestures for Roddy to come over.

“Perhaps,” Pollux concedes, watching Roddy carefully.

When they all get back together, everyone huddles around Roddy’s find to try and puzzle out what it could be and why he might’ve found it in Carpenter falls. The tablet itself seems to be of celtic origin if the glyphs and symbols are anything to go by. Iconography of a man wearing armor wielding a sword with beams of light shooting from him is depicted on the tablet with script beneath him that none of them could even attempt to read. Celtic knots and a triskele border the simple but lovely carving. Pollux and Em stay well away from it, however, not like the general feeling they get from it which doesn’t go unnoticed by their cryptic fellows.

“I’m guessing it’s pre-colonial,” Perceptor muses, “Don’t quote me on that but that seems to be the more likely case.”

“Why do you say that?” Brainstorm is quick to jump onto Perceptor’s theory.

“I doubt the colonists coming from England would be toting around something like this, let alone try to bring it to the colonies unless they were particularly sentlementle about it,” Perceptor explains shrugging noncommittally.

“But besides the natives, no one was here right?” Tailgate pipes in.

“Well,” Velocity picks up the tablet to get a closer look, “That’s not strictly true. There is evidence that Vikings landed here before the colonies were even a thought in the universe. Artifacts and the like have been found that make it seem very likely that they were here a few times. This wouldn’t be too far off from where they could have landed.”

“So, if they didn’t come here themselves someone else could’ve accidentally dropped it here,” Roddy figures aloud, arms crossed, “but if that’s the case then why did no one else find this tablet? It’s not like Carpenter Falls is that low in terms of foot traffic.”

“In any case,” Prof. Ambus opens his hand and Velocity hands over the artifact, “in order to find out what it really is we’d need to find an expert, someone who works with this sort of thing. I would suggest we look for someone at a local college.”

“Well, history professors do tend to like to be familiar with the local history,” Roddy hums, starting to formulate a plan, “I think that would be a good place to start.”

“This doesn’t seem like the kind of thing someone would part with easily,” Drift sighs.

“What do you mean?” Nightbeat asks.

“Well it’s just,” Drift falters for a bit, “The intricacy of it. It looks really important and it seems strange that it would be here as if it had been abandoned.”

“That is strange,” Nautica leans over Prof. Ambus’s shoulder to get another look at it.

“Well, we can speculate all we like but we won’t get any answers like this,” Prof. Ambus says definitively, “I’m going to wrap this up in some blankets for transport and we can start looking for someone who can give us some answers.”

“Right,” Roddy jumps in excitedly, “I think this is a good start, really something but, for now, let’s settle in for the evening and see what we can find tomorrow.”

The group then disperses and sets about the tasks of setting up sleeping arrangements and the beginnings of dinner. Time goes by and the sun sets in a beautiful display of pinks and golds, painting the world in a gentle glow while the land darkens in a sleepy haze. The faint sound of crickets begin to float through the air as twilight sets upon them as everyone lounges in the vehicles or in camp chairs around the fire that was used to make up fried spam and eggs that’s now being used for smores. As promised, Trailcutter managed to get all of the cryptids together to talk, so, the more cryptic members of the convoy sit in the truck bed that’s been padded down with blankets to look up at the few stars that have started to blink into being.

“You know what that tablet actually is, don’t you?” Brainstorm asks Pollux and Em pointedly, not seeming to be one much for small talk.

“Yeah,” Em nods, munching on a smore, “it’s old and it’s powerful. We shouldn’t mess with it.”

“Weel that muckle ah cuid tell,” Riptide sits up to address them, “Sae tell us whit th' damn thing means.”

“It’s a summoning stone,” Pollux offers, “From what I can tell it’s some kind of house spirit.”

“It’s a protection summon?” Ambulon says in awe, his eyes wide.

“Yes and no,” Pollux waves their hand in a so-so motion, “It summons a powerful fae that’s close to a minor deity. That minor deity protects whoever summons them so long as they’re human and the family of that individual. It’s like an instant pact. What that protection means though can come in a variety of flavors and can be really dangerous if not… worded properly.”

“Why is it important that the summoner is human?” Trailcutter asks.

“It’s considered incredibly bad form for-” Em begins then cuts herself of to eat more of her smore, “for any fae or being to do the summon because the summon is essentially a servitude pact and that disrupts the formal hierarchy.”

“How is the summon completed,” Drift looks suddenly worried.

“Most of the work has already been done,” Pollux explains while snagging a smore from Em’s plate, “All the summoner would have to do is get their blood on it.”

Brainstorm huffs a laugh, “Well, then there’s no concern there. Most of the people on this convoy would die before sullying an artifact like that.”

“Ony idea whit it micht be exactly?” Riptide asks, taking a swig of hard cider.

“A shield gentleman,” Em whispers.

“Yeah,” Pollux looks away, expression grim, “They can be… intense.”

The others go quiet, looking at each other with a sudden understanding of the power of the artifact their human comrades have stumbled upon. They rest in silence the rest of the night, gazing up at the stars, pondering the implications of their very powerful tablet.

As it turns out, it’s not all that hard to find an expert in Celtic lore so long as you know where and how to look. Prof. Ambus comes back with results within a few hours after going to a local library they find when they head into town, all vehicles in tow. The expert Prof. Ambus finds is Prof. Megakles Tarn, an awarded novelist, lore aficionado, and professor of pre-colonial era America history at the Colgate University. The convoy saddles up after Prof. Ambus shares the news, all excited to get this riddle solved as soon as possible, storming out of the diner they had all but wrecked. Almost as an afterthought, Dr. Rung calls ahead and sets up a meeting time with the professor who is thankfully available today and interested to see what they found. Prof. Ambus sighs in relief at this and expresses his immense gratitude for his forethought while expressing how ashamed he is for not thinking of doing so himself. So, thanks to Dr. Rung, they all manage to storm the University unabated and into the History Department offices. Only a few of them can actually fit into the office itself and the rest all sit outside. Those who do sneak in are Roddy, Dr. Rung, Prof. Ambus, Nightbeat, and Perceptor.

They’re all let in without a fuss but a informed by one of the professor’s colleagues that he won’t be there for a little bit, so, they all sit about as renegades are wont to do and chatter among themselves. Eventually, a rather tired looking older gentleman in a gray suit carrying various papers and books. Dark circles sink into his tan skin under brassy pince nez and gray streaks emanating from his temples border his black hair cut short and neat. He scans the hall and at all the strange people therein in confusion then a flicker of understanding crosses his face and he shuffles into his office.

“You must be the group with the artifact,” he notes as he sets down his books and takes off his pince nez to clean the lenses before facing those in his office fully.

“That would be correct,” Dr. Rung holds out his hand, “I’m Dr. James Rung, the one that was on the call. Thank you for meeting with us today.”

“Oh,” Prof. Megakles Tarn shakes his hand amicably, “Think nothing of it. It’s not everyday you get to see something like this.”

“Speaking of,” Prof. Ambus steps forward and unwraps the bundle of blankets around the tablet, “here it is, the tablet.”

Prof. Tarn replaces his pince nez and reaches out in a silent request for the tablet which Prof. Ambus hands over. He marvels over the tablet and looks over carefully, brushing his fingertips over it in a caress. The professor takes a deep breath, letting it out gently in an expression of amazement.

“This is certainly the real deal,” he tells them while not taking his eyes off the tablet, “Thank you very much for asking me to look at it. It’s incredible. I’ve never seen such an intact carving before and you said you found it in a creek?”

“Yeah, I found it,” Roddy puffs up rather proudly, “Why? What about it?”

“Well,” Prof. Tarn flips over the tablet a few times, “There’s not much or any sign of wearing that you’d expect from extended time from being underwater. It really is in perfect condition.”

“Is there anyway you can tell us what it says?” Dr. Rung leans in with interest, “Or what it might have been?”

“I can’t say immediately,” he admits, “I need to cross reference with my notes. If you’d allow me to make a rubbing I may be able to give you a translation in a week or so. I understand you’re all traveling… How long will you be in the area.”

“We were planning on staying at the falls a bit longer,” Roddy taps his chin, “We could definitely stick around for a week.”

“Excellent,” Prof. Tarn takes out some thin parchment and charcoal and makes a rubbing of the tablet as he continues, “You have my number. In a week, check in with me and I’ll let you know what I’ve got.”

“Sounds good!” Roddy hops up and holds out his hand while Prof. Ambus wraps the tablet back up.

“I hope I can tell you it’s something interesting, thank you for stopping by,” Prof. Tarn says warmly, shaking Roddy’s hand.

“Thanks for having us,” Roddy nods as he walks out.

Prof. Tarn follows them out of his office and offers, “Do you need me to walk you out?”

“Thank you but we know the way, thank you again,” Nightbeat replies.

Prof. Megakles Tarn sighs as he watches the strange band of misfits leave, already considering the rubbing back on his desk. A faint sense of unease makes him turn to look back at two members of the convoy, a primly dressed individual with an intense gaze and a flowery girl who looked almost… and just like that they walk away, taking the sense of unease with them. He shakes the encounter off and steps back into his office, ready to get down to work.

The afternoon draws on and more and more he finds himself drawn to the rubbing he made of the tablet so that he has to keep stopping himself from getting caught up in it so he can actually get his grading done. After a few hours of this he finds his will fading and becomes completely engrossed in trying to decipher the tablet but every time he’s sure he’s close to figuring out one set or another of symbols he loses his train of thought or it turns out to be complete gibberish. By now he should have even just one symbol down pat but even that escapes him. The professor growls out in frustration as he once again thinks one symbol is one thing but it turns out to be another making him push the rubbing to the side entirely. He takes off his pince nez and rubs his tired eyes. Possibilities of what he could be doing wrong swirls in his mind but he comes up with no solutions to make the damn symbols any clearer.

A knock startles him and he looks up to find that it had gotten dark so that most of the lights have gone out in the other buildings he can see through his window. He turns his attention back to the door to find his colleague, Professor Stellan Ocasio standing in the open door. He’s a thin built man, far more suited to an academic life than an active one with wavy black hair that was the fall of many a woman and man. Prof. Tarn has never envied his sharp looks or how impeccable he looks in the red suits he wears that make his dark features stand out all the more. He does, however, envy how well he handles the stress of work, never even suffering the occasional gray hair.

“Star,” Prof. Tarn mumbles out, “What brings you here?”

“I know you’ve been working late and I wanted to make sure you hadn’t finally killed yourself from exhaustion,” Prof. Ocasio scoffs, “The mess you’d leave behind would be hell to clean up.”

“I assume you mean that literally,” Prof. Tarn grumbles, feeling his fatigue in full force.

“Of course I do, Megs,” Star rolls his eyes, “Now, what has you so enraptured?”

Megs picks up the rubbing and hands it over.

“What is this?” Star asks skeptically as he takes it from Megs.

“A rubbing from an old Celtic tablet that was brought in for me to look at today,” Megs sighs in exasperation, “but I have been able to make neither head nor tails of it.”

“You may be an expert but not even you can translate every piece of Celtic or Norse iconography that happens to float your way,” Star shakes his head and hands back the rubbing, “Are you sure it’s not your rubbing that’s inaccurate? You could have done it wrong or smudged it from working on it for hours.”

“It’s possible…” Megs looks sourly at the rubbing, “Maybe I’m missing something.”

“Are the ones that brought in the tablet still in the area?” Star crosses his arms and leans back on the doorframe.

“They are,” Megs nods his head languidly, “They’re staying over by Carpenter Falls. It’s where they found the tablet.”

“Really?” Star says in mild surprise, “Well, if you are missing something it’s probably there.”

“That’s true.”

“How about this?” Star leans on the table, “Tomorrow is a free day. We can drive over and have them take us to where they found the tablet to look for anything more. Then if there’s something you go from there but if there’s nothing, for once in your life, admit defeat.”

“You want to come along?” Megs looks up at him in surprise.

“Of course,” Star smirks, “I’ve never seen you struggle like this. I want to see you finally fail but not until after exploring all possibilities of course.”

“Well, whatever your reasons, thank you,” Megs gets up slowly, feeling several bones pop and click back into alignment.

“See you tomorrow, old man,” Star chuckles as he leaves.

“See you then,” Megs breaths out before vacating his office as well, rubbing in hand.

“He’s not going to be able to stay away,” Em turns to Pollux with the stars shining over their heads, “is he?”

“No, I would think not,” Pollux downs more of the chili they’d warmed up.

“What do you mean?” Brainstorm leans back, beer bottle in his hand.

It’d been a good day. They’d scoped out the falls and now the others were all out in the forest at night with night vision and thermal cameras that’s mostly a live equipment test. Roddy had informed them that the falls had been more of a brief pit stop before they headed up to Lake Champlain to look for the illusive Champie. Pollux couldn’t help but find the prospect adorable and even excited to see the lake. Now, they’re in camp with Em and Brainstorm the Mothman with the older gentlemen passed out in the camper.

“He’s got the vibes now,” Em says in way of explanation.

“For lack of a better term: it likes him,” Pollux looks down at the fire with a grim look, “It’s going to call him back at some point. I’ll be impressed if he can last a week.”

“You mean he’s been… what, picked?” Brainstorm asks, thoroughly confused.

“In a sense,” Em shrugs.

“I just hope we can handle whatever comes next,” Pollux say as they get up to clean their bowl.

The night flies by and everyone returns, happy and worn out from exploring the woods so they’re all quick to fall asleep. Pollux wanders over to minivan where the tablet is tucked away and shuffles through the supplies until they find the plush bundle. They unwrap it to reveal the the image of the soldier to the moonlight. As the moonbeams fall on to the stone, a faint glow radiates from the image and a burning red mark forms in the soldier’s free hand that’s placed above his chest.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Pollux whispers to the image, “because you’re about to find the world is a very different place now.”

The glow fades as they wrap it up before going to bed to meet a dreamless sleep.

Megs jolts awake and looks around in a daze and then remembers that Star had come to his place in the early morning to drive them over to the falls. He stretches, feeling his muscles protest and ache at the motion.

“Good, you’re awake,” Star glances over at him briefly and picks up a cup of coffee, shoving it Megs’ way, “Drink up, we’re five minutes out.”

“Already?” Megs mutters, drinking the coffee carefully only to find it had gone cold and just winds up chugging it.

“It’s not all that long of a drive and you really haven’t been sleeping much, have you?”

“I didn’t realize you cared,” Megs says airily to which Star only scoffs.

They drive through the campgrounds and find the large party easily enough. Star rolls up into what free space there is and parks to let them out. When they step out, Megs is met with the same intense gaze he was met with just yesterday. They look a bit more trussed now in flannel and denim but nonetheless unsettling but he pushes on, determined to find the answer to this mystery.

“Hello, I don’t think we were properly introduced, I’m Professor Megakles Tarn,” Megs says and turns to Star, “this is my colleague, Professor Stellan Ocasio. Your friend, Roddy asked me to translate the tablet he found but-”

“You haven’t had much luck and you want to get another look at it,” they say crisply, “I’m Pollux. I’ll take you to it.”

“Thank you, Pollux,” Megs manages albeit very ruffled.

“Well, aren’t they charming?” Star laughs next to him.

“I can never tell if you’re serious,” Megs says under his breath and Star just shrugs.

They follow Pollux up to the minivan, catching the eyes of the others in the camp. Roddy comes bounding over with a wide smile.

“Did you get something already?” he all but jumps in his excitement.

“Unfortunately not,” Megs rubs his forehead, “I was hoping you could take me to where you found the tablet in hopes that I may find something that was missed. I can’t make any sense of what’s on the tablet by itself.”

“Oh,” Roddy deflates a little but nods, “sure, I can take you there.”  
The entire group winds up going to the spot along the falls that Roddy had found the tablet and began working on trying to find anything that looked like it. Prof. Ambus had even brought it along for reference, just in case they found anything. They look diligently for a good two hours until they reached the point that everyone was bringing something even vaguely unusual or square shaped over to where the tablet sat with Prof. Ambus in the shade. Pollux, knowing the endeavor to be pointless, sits down next to Ambus with a groan, stretching their aching arms. They watch on the sideline as everyone works together, even Em who seems to be having a spectacular time as she looks more for pretty rocks than any ancient artifact she knows isn’t there. Pollux eyes meet Roddy’s who smiles at them and waves. They wave back sheepishly, still not sure how to feel about the boisterous guy that they had rushed into a half pact with.

Sooner rather than later, everyone but Megs retires to the shade to chat idly or just enjoy the view of the falls. Megs looks down into the water, hands on his hips, brow crinkled in frustration. There has to be something, there has to be. With a deep breath to calm himself down he reaches down one more time to shift through some rocks but as he does so his palm catches on a sharp edge, slicing it open and making him reel back in pain. Hissing from the pain, he decides that’s enough and walks back while applying pressure to his palm. He walks up to where the tablet sits in the shade and kneels in front of it, staring at it as though the answer would finally jump out at him. The tablet just sits there, propped up against a tree. He blames it on his sleep deprivation and hours of searching, but he almost feels as though the tablet is taunting him, laughing at his frustration. Megs picks up the tablet in one hand, bringing it up close to his face and squints at the soldier in the carving then carefully brings his other hand up to trace it and watches as a trickle of blood from his sliced palm drops onto the tablet. Pulling his hand back with a stifled curse, he looks back at the tablet to see what damage has been done only to see his blood sink into the stone.

As soon as no trace of blood is left on the tablet it erupts into a blaze of pale blue light blinding him and making him drop the tablet. He vaguely registers those around him gasping and yelping in surprise but it all fades away when he looks back to find a man in brilliant armor standing in front of him. Megs quickly scrambles to his feet and stumbles back a pace or so then freezes, stunned by the individual in front of him. The soldier, no, the knight where’s softly glowing silvery armor with golden accents and holds a deadly looking greatsword in front of him. The armor is brilliant against his ghostly visage. His hair is blue, actually blue, a deep, dark blue that’s long and tied up in a ponytail. His gray eyes shine as he smiles, quirking his neatly trimmed beard. To say that he is a vision is an understatement. Megs doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so ethereally beautiful in all his life and some part of him knows he will never see anyone like him again.

“Hail and well met,” the knight says in a strong, deep voice, “I am Orion.”

“Orion?” Megs gasps out, “As in the Orion?”

The knight’s face scrunches up in amusement, “No, I do not think I am the Orion you mean. Orion was the name given to me by first summoner saying I reminded him of a character from myths he knew.”

“Oh,” Megs says and gulps.

The knight then kneels before him and lowers his head, “Now, you are my summoner, my master. I shall protect you even upon pain of death.”

“What?! No,” Megs takes his hand and lifts Orion to his feet, “You don’t need to serve me. You’re not beneath me.”

“Not…” Orion looks at him in confusion then his eyes widen, “You mean for us to be equals.”

“Uh…” Pollux tries lamely then shrinks back when Orion looks at them.

As if he just now realized they were all there, Orion looks curiously around at them all then turns back to Megs.

“Yes, equals,” Megs smiles at Orion who smiles back at him and squeezes the hand in his affectionately.

“Then I gladly accept to be equal to you in your family,” Orion drops his greatsword completely and takes both of Megs’ hands in his.

“Family?” Megs looks down at their hands, “Oh, I suppose…”

When Megs looks back up, Orion kisses him, shocking him into silence.

Orion pulls away just enough to say, “Then we shall be wed tonight.”

“What- wait,” Megs stammers.

“Wait!” Pollux cries from the crowd and rushes up to them, notebook in hand and starts rifling through it then flicks open to a page, “I have notes on this! Fae are my thing! Here! The formal marriage of a mortal and a fae must take place beneath the light of a blue moon in the realm of the fae.”

“Oh,” Orion looks down at them with a disappointed look then looks back to Megs, “They’re right. I cannot believe I forgot. I am sorry but the wedding will have to wait for the next blue moon is not for another year.”

“Right!” they cry out then shuffle back under the gaze of Orion.

“Now just wait a moment! You can’t seriously intend on marrying, Megs of all people,” Star storms forward but freezes.

Orion’s greatsword all but leaps back into his hand and he brings Megs to his chest. He puts the sword to Star’s throat, glaring daggers at him.

“Wait!” Megs reaches out and makes Orion lower the sword, “don’t hurt him.”

“He was questioning your honor and our union,” Orion argues, confused.

“He’s a bit of an ass, yes, but you don’t have to kill him for it,” Megs sighs, not letting go of Orion, “He has every right to question what’s going on anyway.”

“He is…” Orion looks between Megs and the group of misfits, “They are all… your family?”

Megs studies the intense, burrowing gaze of Orion’s silver eyes, unsure as to how he’d gotten to this point and looks over to the group that had he never met them, he would never have been in this position in the first place. He spots Pollux and the one he learned is called “Em” nodding emphatically at him making him frown in bafflement. As Orion is about to follow his gaze he calls back his attention by putting a hand to his cheek.

“Yes,” Megs chokes out, “They’re my family. All of them.”

“Very well, then I must apologize for threatening your kin, I did not know, for he does not have your blood,” Orion ducks his head in shame, “As they are all your kin and shall be mine as well then it is my duty and honor to protect and tend to them as well.”

“Thank you,” Megs breaths out in relief.

“Why do you seem so dazed to see me?” Orion looks at Megs confused and begins to look around at the collection of faces around him, “You already seem to have-”

All of the cryptic members are quick to make abortive gestures, shaking their heads making him quickly clear his throat and correct himself.

“You already seem to be familiar with the tablet,” Orion says and he winks at the group, the specific members all collectively facepalming.

“Oh, familiar with the tablet, maybe,” Megs explains, “but I’ve never met any fae before.”

“Ah,” is all Orion says to that, trying hard to fight a smile that’s threatening to form on his face.

“What just happened?” Roddy asks at a loss for words.

Things settle down as much as they can after summoning a literal fae. The cryptic members are a little daunted and not quite as enthusiastic as their human companions who all swarm Orion with questions on the way back to camp. Once at the campsite, Megs takes the moment of distraction to pull Pollux aside, away from the crowd. They hide behind the camper, out of the line of sight and earshot of the other members of the convoy and Orion. He takes a deep breath to steady himself and levels a hard look at them.

“You’re familiar with fairy law, right?” Megs whispers, fearful that someone might still hear them.

“Yeah? Why?” Pollux shifts their shoulders awkwardly, “You looking for some kind of fairy lawyer or something?”

“Is there a way out of this?” Megs asks, rubbing his temples with his hand.

Pollux laughs harshly and shakes their head, “Only bad ways.”

“What ways?” Megs enunciates each word carefully, filling them with impatience and exhaustion.

“Death,” Pollux shrugs, “or you break the pact and anger the elder fae.”

“Wouldn’t angering the fae lead to death?” Megs raises his hands helplessly.

“If you’re lucky,” Pollux grumbles.

“So, what? I just marry him and accept that as my fate?” Megs leans heavily against the camper in exasperation.

“Well, it’s not so bad is it?” Pollux nudges him and he looks at them dejectedly, “He’s a shield gentleman. That means he’s loyal, devoted, and determined to see that you are well. Isn’t that everything someone looks for in a life partner?”

“Ugh,” Megs growls in frustration, “Why marry me at all? Didn’t older societies frown upon that sort of thing? And why did he just kiss me like that?”

“The fae have never been concerned with silly human concepts like gender,” Pollux chuckles and leans against the camper next to Megs, “He’s probably just a guy because he liked the aesthetic. That’s how it goes most of the time. Now, the kiss? That was to make the pact.”

“What?” Megs looks down at them with new interest.

“You changed the terms of the summons so a new pact had to be made so he kissed you to make it official,” Pollux waves around their hands as they explain, “He’s taking cues from older human culture. Deals used to be struck with a kiss not a handshake. Haven’t you ever heard of the phrase ‘sealed with a kiss’?”

“I have,” Megs draws out, understanding now, “I’m familiar with all of that. As I know that marriages used to be nothing more than contracts that were also struck in the same way. I just didn’t realize that’s what he was doing.”

“Yeah, it was just the sealing of the pact,” Pollux sighs, “That’s kind of why fae and demons are mixed up so much in stories. They’re both very deal-oriented.”

“So, this isn’t anything more than the completion of a contract to him?” he muses, looking off into the distance.

“If you’re asking if this has the same romantic connotation that it would have for anyone in this day and age then no, it doesn’t,” Pollux watches for his reaction while keeping their voice casual, “As far as he’s concerned marriage is today as it was when he was last in the mortal realm: a contract. The fae have a very bad sense of time when outside of the mortal realm.”

“He doesn’t know,” Megs sighs.

“He doesn’t know,” Pollux nods, “If anything, he probably thinks this is some kind of power grab. Families that had fae members tended to be very influential and powerful, uh, according to the lore.”

Megs looks down, thinking for a moment then begins to rush back, “I need to explain this to him.”

Pollux reaches out in a sudden panic, “Wait! He won’t- ...and he’s gone.”

Pollux looks back at the surrounding forest and sighs.

“This is going to be a very long trip.”

Late in the evening, Pollux strolls up to Orion with a bundle of clothes and taps him on the shoulder. He looks back at them and they have to physically stop themself from flinching away from him while holding out the bundle to him. Orion looks over the proffered clothes carefully, taking them in hand. The clothes consist of a white T, blue flannel, and sturdy blue jeans that he seems to appreciate the heft and durability of as he hums pleasantly while running a hand over it. They then walk away and come back with socks and boots to find he’d doffed his armor in favor of the clothes and takes the boots happily.

“The fashions of this time are unusual,” Orion notes, looking over himself, “You, yourself, take to them admirably.”

“Thank you,” Pollux shuffles nervously, “You should, um, probably also tone down the fae appearance.”

“You mean make a glamor?” he seems to consider this for a moment before saying, “I haven’t had to use a glamor except in the most dire of circumstances.”

“A lot has changed since you were gone,” Pollux sits down on a log looking tired, “Humans get scared of things like us a lot more easily. Also, the kinds of things they’ve managed to build… if they were to somehow be combined with our powers, our abilities it could spell the end of the world. At least it would mean a kind of war the likes no fae or mortal has ever seen.”

“That is troubling…” Orion admits and sits across from them.

They jump when they look back at him. His appearance now changed with his eyes a more dull gray, his hair pitch black, and his pale skin no longer glows. For all the world he now appears to be completely human but the physical prowess he possesses is no less obvious. Pollux clears their throat and nods approvingly.

“Uh…” they look around as they gather themself, “The other, um, others and I have been meeting up in the truck bed at night to talk about fantastical stuff. Do you want to join us?”

“I’d like that,” he stands up and gestures openly, “lead the way.”

Pollux takes him to the truck and hops in to give a silent “stay calm” gesture to the others in the truck bed passing around booze and chocolate. Orion hops in shortly afterwards and all eyes turn to him, silence permeating the air. He looks around, untroubled by their awed display. Em manages to summon up the courage to hand him a hard cider that he takes happily.

After taking a swig of the brewing and giving a sigh of appreciation he addresses them, “So, you don’t want to be discovered by the humans.”

“That would be preferable,” Ambulon says, taking a swig of his beer.

“From what I understand, you’re the very things the humans of this convoy are looking for,” Orion makes an open gesture with his hands displaying his lack of comprehension, “Why would you hide from that?”

“They're nae ferr duin fur that,” Riptide laughs.  
“The hunt is more exciting than the kill,” Brainstorm mutters while sipping his beer.

“Yes, thank you for that, Brainstorm,” Drift shakes his head.

“He has point, though,” Trailcutter pipes up, “When they discover we are, in fact, real. What then? What do they do? Isn’t a part of finding us revealing us to the world? Finding proof?”

“And that can’t happen,” Orion fills in.

They all fall back into a tense quiet, not meeting their new comrade’s eyes which says more than enough.

“Well,” Orion sets down his cider and claps his hands together, catching their attention, “You have been declared a part of my future family and since I understand the danger that’s posed if anyone finds out about your secret I’ll keep it safe. I promise you all, I will keep you safe.”

They stare at him with no small amount of surprise and begin to shuffle awkwardly, unsure how to respond to such a genuine declaration.

“Thanks,” Pollux finally says and he smiles down at them.

“Oh, um,” Em starts nervously, “Star? Stellan? Star drove Megs back to his place to pack up so he can join up with the convoy tomorrow. So, don’t be surprised when you can’t find him.”

“Ah,” Orion says, looking a little disappointed, “Well, I can always start to get to know my future husband tomorrow.”

The off-handed comment makes Ambulon choke on his drink.

“Right, ‘get to know him’,” Brainstorm laughs.

“I do not…” Orion looks to Pollux for guidance.

“Humans no longer restrict coitus to after marriage,” Pollux says matter-of-factly, taking another piece of chocolate.

“Jeez, Pollux!” Trailcutter laughs.

“Aye, thay dae tend tae git frisky,” Riptide nudges Ambulon who’s hiding behind his hands.

“Well, they weren’t particularly good at that, were they?” Orion sighs.

“No, they weren’t,” Em giggles.

“Hm,” Orion hums, “You’ve all chosen appropriate human names for the era.”

“We have,” Ambulon tosses him some chocolate, “nicknames too.”

“Then perhaps I should pick an appropriate name,” Orion nibbles on the chocolate as he contemplates his new name.

“Actually-” Pollux starts but he cuts them off.

“Optimus,” he calls out as if he’d just solved a tough problem, “I will be ‘Optimus’.”

They blink owlishly at him.

“You know what?” Em says, “That works.”

“Optimus and Megakles,” Pollux shakes their head, “What a pair.”

Megs stands outside his house with suitcases full of luggage at his sides and he takes a deep breath, an exercise he’s been performing a lot in the past twenty-four hours. He had given Roddy his address to be picked up today so that he may join his new “family” on their search for cryptids and, hopefully, an answer to his predicament. His conversation with Orion didn’t go very well yesterday as the fae seemed determined to misinterpret what he was saying at every corner. Now, it’s up to him to find his own way to free himself of this pact. Whatever comes his way now he has to be ready and far more careful to avoid collecting anymore fae along the way. How could his life change in one night?

“Megs!” Star calls out to him hefting several suitcases while marching towards him.

“Star?” Megs looks over his panting colleague, perplexed, “What are you doing here?”

“Do you really think I’d just stay here after seeing that?” Star says through sharp intakes, “There are things in this world! There are creatures beyond imagination. I’m not going to let a chance to see that secrets of the lore I have studied all my life simply slip out of my hands. I’m coming with you!”

Megs smiles at his flustered colleague that has caused him no small amount of frustration but has nevertheless always stuck around through the bad times.

“Good,” he nods and Star looks at him in shock, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Star scoffs, “You’d probably get yourself into even more trouble. Maybe even die.”

“Maybe,” Megs says wistfully and chuckles.

A horn honks in the distance making them turn to see the Cryptid Convoy roll up to his house with Roddy waving at them through the window of the RV.

“Well, this is it,” Star says.

“So it would seem,” Megs agrees and picks up his luggage to greet the convoy with Star in tow.

Now, they can only hope they’re ready for what adventure awaits them.


	2. Lake Champlain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid Convoy go to Lake Champlain in search of the elusive Champie. Many things begin to uncover themselves as they search across the campgrounds but it's not cryptids that are peaking through the brush. Riptide also shows off to his friends.

He peers into the void. It draws him in with the pull of fleshy appendages that are so tight that he has no hope of escape. The swirling darkness around him burns his lungs and he remembers he’s underwater, deep underwater as a storm rages overhead but he’s too far down now to hear the boom of thunder or crack of lightning. He’s going to die. Then, a flash of light and he’s free, thrashing and spiraling around in the ice-cold water, so cold it almost sears his flesh as the panic sinks into his chest and the last of his breath dissipates. He loses consciousness. Later, he doesn’t know how long, he’s awake again, breaking the surface to chaotic waves and a wreckage ablaze despite the torrent of rain belting down onto the sea below. A tight grip is around him again that he can barely perceive through the numbness overtaking him because of the chill so he’s thrashing again, frightened and confused. Through his disorientation, a voice reaches his ears that’s calm and lovely, sweeter than anything he’s ever heard, lulling him into a still as his vision blurs. The world tumbles out of view like a light flickering out but he knows he can’t sleep now or he’ll die. He can’t sleep or he’ll die. He can’t sleep. He can’t.

Roddy reaches out desperately gasping in the air as he leaps upright into a sitting position from his resting place on one of their many cots that he set on top of the RV so he could watch the stars. He gasps into the chilly air, sounds of the lapping of the lake nearby gently kiss the air with its gentle to and fro motion setting him just a touch on edge and he has to look away. Breathing deep, he takes stock of himself by stretching his legs, then his arms then his neck, showing himself he’s all there and that he’s safe and on land. Roddy bundles himself tighter against the night’s chill while rubbing warmth back into his feet. Cursing himself for being so stupid for getting a campsite so close to the water’s edge while knowing full well what it would do to him. He had foolishly thought that the stars would keep him company while he willed away the night fully awake but no, that had not been meant to be. Instead, he conked right out after a long drive to Lake Champlain having driven the entire way himself after offering to since he’d felt guilty that Pollux had gotten them all the way to Carpenter Falls. Now, he was paying the price. Sometimes, he really hated that weird things always seemed to find him.

“Roddy?” a deep voice from behind him makes him jump and, suddenly, he’s on his feet peering around in the darkness of the night to find Optimus or Orion or whatever they were to call him with two mugs in his hands.

“Uh,” Roddy falters and gulps, steadying himself, “Hi, what uh, what do you need?”

Optimus looks every bit like the mythical figure he is even without showing off his true fae form now that Roddy’s finally getting a good look at him as he approaches, silver eyes shining eerily in the moonlight. Next to this monolith of a man, Roddy feels very small indeed.

“I am here to aid you. I am in need of nothing,” Optimus replies simply while placing a warm mug in Roddy’s hand.

“No, I meant…” Roddy takes the mug mindlessly as he trails off, “Nevermind. Why are you up? Do the fae not sleep?”

“We are not in much need of sleep, as is the nature of our being,” Optimus shrugs and looks down as he fiddles with his mug, “but we can. I simply find that I have been ‘asleep’ for a very long time and cannot find it within myself to sleep right now, not when there is a world to see and experience once more.”

“Oh, not much to do in a stone tablet I suppose,” Roddy murmurs as he considers the contents of his mug.

“You were becoming restless in your sleep. May I ask what it was that disturbed you so?” Optimus sits down carefully next to Roddy on the cot.

“Nightmare,” Roddy supplies simply and takes a hesitant sip of his mug to find the liquid sweet, buttery, and strangely bitter all at once, the taste almost making him gag at the shock of the unfamiliar.

“A nightmare,” Optimus parrots, drinking from his own mug while Roddy continues to choke on his own as the burn from the alcohol stings his throat.

“What even is this?” Roddy asks between coughs.

“Hot butterbeer,” Optimus smiles wide, gesturing in a wide arc with his mug, “It’s an old recipe from my time among the people of my last master. You did not have quite all of the right ingredients but I think I made such a brew as good as I could with the provided materials. It is not to your taste, I gather?”

“Not really,” Roddy sets the mug down gently, “but I appreciate the gesture.”

“Mm,” Optimus nods and lets out a troubled breath, “What is it that causes you to experience these night terrors if I may intrude upon your thoughts?”

Roddy curls in on himself and looks away, not willing to look at the shield gentleman in the eye for reasons that are beyond him. Many people have heard his story and it always ends the same every time. He’s tired. It’s difficult to think about it all and harder still to let the words fall from his mouth about the cold, the consuming darkness, the terror… A warm hand falls on his shoulder before he’s tugged into a firm half-hug, pressed into the side of Optimus with his head tucked beneath the fae’s chin, completely encircled in warmth and strength. Roddy takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily confused but strangely grateful. The scent of cut wood and a light floral smell fills his senses, overcoming anything else.

“I have seen that same visage upon many a soldier, many a lost child, many a survivor, and many a friend. You need not tell me now but know while this battle might be your own you need not fight it alone. When you are ready, I shall be there, waiting to fight by your side,” Optimus declares quietly to the cold air.

Rapidly and all at once, Roddy is overcome, confused but somehow relieved as he sobs into Optimus’ chest.

“Thanks,” he whispers, the weight on his chest lifting somewhat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the early morning, the sun shines beautifully over the waters of Lake Champlain as it gently splashes against the shore. The convoy wakes up, groggy and hungry to bustle about the campsite to get ready for the day, putting on boots and jackets to fight against the cold Vermont air. Optimus, who turns out to be an excellent cook, makes them all a hearty breakfast that’s enough to at least get them on their feet and truly ready for the day. The view doesn’t hurt either. They got a campsite practically at the lake’s edge overlooking the rocky shores and blue waters bordered with dark pine, shadowed by the early sun. Once they’ve all packed up, they head out to a nearby short dock where Roddy is standing at the ready, smiling brightly and ready to face the day. In his baggy jeans, crinkled windbreaker, and aviator sunglasses, he looks sleep-deprived but chipper, making all the long faces of those among their group who are very much not morning people grumble in slight annoyance. He flicks out his windbreaker trying to look smooth and cool in the face of his colleagues but anyone with a bit of perceptive intuition could see he was a little off.

“Good morning everyone,” Roddy greets, ignoring the intense stare from Drift, “We’re going to be splitting into teams again today to cover more ground and to see what we’ll see. Today, here at good ol’Lake Champlain we’ll be looking for the ever-elusive Champie. We’re gonna regroup at about noon for lunch and to plan out stake-out locations.”

“Careful, Roddy, you’re starting to sound like a camp counselor,” Skids calls over, looking attractively ruffled like he just got out of bed after just having amazing sex as opposed to looking like the tired mess they all are.

Roddy has to suppress a jealous jab and plants on his biggest smile, “Well, someone has to keep this convoy rollin’. Does everyone know how they wanna split up today?”

They all bustle about, figuring out who wants to go with who, their conversations going every which way and sometimes veering completely off topic so it was going to take them a while. Amidst the chaos, Drift finds Roddy and grips his arm to get his attention then flicks his head to the nearby vehicles to which Roddy nods. They catch some eyes but wave them off, saying they were just looking for something. Roddy sighs as they come around the RV AKA “The Wicked Magic” and Drift crosses his arms, leveling a look at Roddy that’s not of anger but of deep concern so Roddy knows exactly where this conversation is going. He leans up against “The Wicked Magic” and runs his hand down his face, knocking his shades off-center and revealing the shadows underneath.

“You had ‘the nightmare’,” Drift doesn’t ask, he doesn’t have to, he knows Roddy too and what’s more: he was there.

“Yeah,” Roddy dips his head unsteadily.

“Why didn’t you come wake me up?”

“And kept you up all night?” Roddy gives a toothy grin, none of it reaching his eyes, “C’mon Drift, people would talk.”

Drift holds his shoulders, eyes watery and Roddy clams up, “Why didn’t you?”

Roddy chews his lip for a moment before giving in, “Optimus- Orion- Whatever you wanna call him. He was there and he comforted me. I was okay. I’m okay.”

“You stayed up after that, though,” Drift points out.

“Didn’t want to,” Roddy supplies stiffly, “Didn’t want it to come back. Once in a night is too many times already. Optimus didn’t want to sleep either so he told me old war stories, things he and his buddies from four hundred or so years ago used to do. And man, for someone who comes off as a stuck up busy-body he sure knew how to have a good time.”

The tension almost seems to flow out of Roddy’s shoulders as he continues talking about Optimus, the muscles under Drift’s fingers slowly going lax noticeably. His face even turns from uncomfortable to an easy smile. Drift watches the transformation with flickering eyes moving every which way, studying his best friend intensely and taking in his words carefully. His expression turns thoughtful as he eases off Roddy, putting one hand to his mouth. Noticing the change, Roddy quirks an eyebrow at him and nudges Drift who turns and shakes his head at Roddy’s silent inquiry.

“Just thinking, it’s nothing,” Drift hugs him before drawing back to get another look at him, “I’m glad he helped you. Sounds like you two had fun.”

“Yeah,” Roddy smiles, really smiles, “I think so.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. James Rung is not the suspicious type nor is he one to pry but if there was ever a time to peel back the layers of a troubled individual to see what was going on in their mind, now would be it. Professor Tarn stands to look out over the lake as the others wander off on their own after Roddy and Drift return to them only to be dragged in separate directions. Drift was pulled to the group consisting of Velocity, Nautica, Nightbeat, and Riptide while Roddy was dragged away by Skids, Tailgate, and Pipes to search the shallows for possible artifacts or clues to the mysterious nature of the beast they’re hunting. Dr. Rung chuckles, watching as they depart with far more energy than before, now that they’ve worked each other up into a near frenzy with all of them excited for what the day might hold. Finding the tablet certainly kicked things off to a good start and set an incredibly high standard for what was to come but the true star of that little performance was the man who stands before him now, brooding on the doc. A storm cloud seems to have settled on Prof. Tarn’s brow, crinkling it in concentration with his mouth set into a deep frown. His clothes are rumpled from being packed in haste adding to the tumultuous air around him.

Dr. Rung comes up beside him casually, settling his sweater vest with a few short tugs and folds his hands behind his back all the while taking in the fantastic view of one of the country’s natural treasures. The professor takes no note of him, his gaze set firmly on the horizon as agitation spills off of him in waves. With a quick search, Dr. Rung makes not of a pocket watch sitting freely in Prof. Tarn’s pocket and the silver chain of a necklace around his neck. Humming idly, a plan begins to form in front of him and he makes his move.

“Is that by any chance a pocket watch?” Dr. Rung refers over to him amicably, startling him out of his brooding.

“Uh, why yes, it is,” confused out of his hazy anger, Megakles slips the watch from his pocket and opens it so the doctor can get a better look at it.

“Ah,” Dr. Rung looks over the watch with a pleased nod, “That’s rather finely crafted and an older model at that but it’s in perfect condition.”

“Thank you,” Megs puffs up a little with pride, his bad mood was all but forgotten, “I inherited it from my father. It was his favorite possession. I would watch him repair, polish, and wind it all the time, he fussed over it like it was a part of him. To me, it is a part of him and it’s all I really have left of him.”

“You and your father were close?” Dr. Rung asks flipping the watch over in the palm of his hand after Megs hands it to him.

“Quite,” Megs smiles, looking wistfully into the middle distance, the light catching his eyes just so, “He was everything to me. He always encouraged my writing but his critique was always the strictest and he kindled my love of history especially folklore. I always appreciated his words even if they felt harsh sometimes. It was just me and him you see, my mother died when I was very young and he always told me he treated me like his greatest treasure because I was all he had left of her.”

Dr. Rung smiles, “That sounds lovely. I’m glad you had each other,” looking over the watch again, something catches his eye, “Oh, there’s a crest here. What might it be?”

Megs leans over his shoulder to see what he was pointing at and shakes his head, “No, I always wondered what it might’ve meant but my father never explained it to me.”

“Mmm, shame,” the doctor hums and hands the watch back to him.

“Yes,” Megs sighs, returning the watch to his pocket, “and I haven’t been able to find anything on it either.”

“While that may be one puzzle unsolved you certainly solved another.”

Megs’ frustration returns ever so slightly, “I’m assuming you mean the tablet.”

“Indeed.”

“Yes, I solved it by way of spilling my blood on it, quite the methodical process,” the professor says with no small amount of sarcasm, “Now I have to figure out how to get myself out of a wedding engagement with a member of the gentry.”

Dr. Rung taps his fingers idly on the wood of the banister in front of them and tilts his head then asks, “Is that why you’re wearing silver?”

Megs’ face falls into confusion the realization as his hand falls over his chest and he quickly pulls out his pendant of a tree that the doctor immediately recognizes as Yggdrasil. He looks at it for a moment before enclosing it in his fist and pulling the chain over his head and off his neck. Running a hand over his face, he looks upset and angry but not as he did before, no, this was at himself.

“Is that why he’s been avoiding me all morning?” Megs whispers, “I just put this on out of habit but he must have taken it as…”

Dr. Rung watches him consider the pendant carefully. He seems to come to some kind of decision and puts the necklace firmly in the doctor’s hand, nods and turns away with a purpose to his swift gate. As he watches the professor walking away, he pockets the pendant with a soft smile and particular glint to his eye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drift leans against a tree as he watches the other set up cameras while chattering excitedly, unable to join in their enthusiasm with his thoughts twisting and turning with potential situations. His anxiety rises with each conjured scenario that he knows despite himself are farfetched but he can’t help the building fear in his chest, turning his blood aflame. All these years of avoiding others and here they were right in the middle of a whole gathering of them. He promised he would keep Roddy safe but now that seemed less and less possible with every minute they were on this trip. He knew he should have worked harder to dissuade him from doing this but he had just been so excited and much happier than he’d been in a long while just planning this convoy of his. It had seemed bad when he told Drift that he’d invited Ratchet along for the ride but now they were meddling with a powerful fae that even the other fae they’d picked up were afraid of. His stomach dropped every time he saw Pollux flinch in his presence. There was no way he was going to trust the shield gentleman any time soon.

Riptide catches his eye and he swiftly turns to look away, still angry at the fellow other for separating him from Roddy to a place that was nowhere near his best friend so he couldn’t even keep an eye on him. His colleague ignores his animosity and comes slowly striding over until he too is leaning up against a tree, giving Drift a once over. The siren ignores him, far too invested in his wallowing to acknowledge him. Riptide steps closer and leans against Drift. His attention snapped over to the monster, just daring him to continue his invasion of personal space. Nonplussed, Riptide slowly puts more and more of his weight on Drift until he can’t hold him anymore at such an awkward angle and stumbles off the tree. Balling his fists, he throws a scorching glare at Riptide who just chuckles quietly at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Drift hisses, “I am not in the mood to play games.”

“Whit urr ye daein'?” Riptide taunts back, “Ye'v bin ower 'ere moping a' this time 'n' pat up a palaver whin ye wur aff tae be awa' fae yer mukker fur four measly hours. Whit's this a' aboot?”

Drift sighs and leans his forehead against the tree, looking absolutely miserable and shrugs.

“It’s Roddy,” Drift mumbles, caving into telling at least someone, “He doesn’t really do well near water. Gives him nightmares and Optimus was the one to drag him out of his latest but I don’t trust that fae for shit. I don’t want him to get hurt and I worry that the shield gentleman might have set some sort of sight on Roddy.”

Riptide hums thoughtfully and musses his wild red locks, his attention returning to his friends until his eyes are drawn to the glittering waters. He leans forward before halting jerkily and looks to Drift who’s studying him carefully.

“Ye'r a siren, aye?” Riptide leaps from his leaning position, a menacing grin planted on his face.

“Yeah…” Drift eyes him skeptically.

“Howfur dae ye fair in freshwater?”

“Fine,” Drift’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as something like plan seems to be coming together in Riptide’s thoughts.

Riptide nods and turns sharply around to walk over to the few by the shore to talk something out then marches back to Drift to take him by the arm and drag him down a path that leads back to the camp. Drift begins to wonder why they’re headed back when Riptide takes a sharp turn down a narrow path, taking him to a quartered off portion of the lake free of heavy traffic. Before Drift can ask what they’re doing, Riptide delves into the woods until they reach a portion of the shore completely untouched by man that also just happens to be guarded by trees from the view of potential onlookers.

“What is this? What are you thinking?” Drift finally gasps out, wrenching his arm from Riptide’s grasp.

“Ah cannae dae anythin' aboot yer fairy kinch bit ah think ah kin git yer buddy awa' fae th' cooncil juice,” Riptide proudly stands at the water’s edge with his hands on his hips, looking ridiculous in his open flannel, no undershirt, and swim trunks.

“Uh,” Drift looks around in search of some kind of answer, “So you brought me out here to do what exactly?”

Riptide, undeterred, takes off his shirt and shoes and sets them off to the side, hidden amongst the brush and turns to Drift.

“Thay wid likelie be duin tae shift oan if thay git whit thay wanted tae see 'ere, aye?,” Riptide explains enthusiastically.

“You mean you’re going to pose as Champie so they’ll get the evidence they want and then leave?” Drift contemplates it, eyeing his fellow again but not quite so harshly, “What if that just makes them want to stay longer and gather more footage?”

“Did thay stick aroond tae soucht mair artifacts at th' falls?” Riptide counters pointing at him, a sharp look about him.

“No…” Drift concedes then a thought strikes him, “Wait, you’re the Lochness monster… How are you glamoring yourself to look like a human?”

“Tis muckle lik' it's wi' dragons,” Riptide comes up to put a hand on Drift’s shoulder as he explains, “Ah hae a human form 'n' a beast form. Mah glamor is ainlie wantit in mah monstrous form.”

“Heh, don’t think Champie will get cranky with you for stealing his thunder?” Drift teases and nudges him.

Riptide scoffs and shakes his head, his main of red bouncing with the motion, “A'm th' ainlie yin lik' me, siren. Ilka loch monster in th' states is juist me.”

“Wait, you’re Champie?” Drift laughs, not quite believing what he’s hearing.

“Aye,” Riptide supplies, returning to his things and slipping off his swim trunks making Drift practically jump out of his skin.

“Whoa! Hey now!” Drift yelps, turning his face away and holding up a hand to cover the view of a very naked Riptide.

Riptide just laughs his head off as he splashes happily into the water. Drift feels his face turning very dark with a reddish hue and tries to think of anything but the image of Riptide naked.

“Och, git ower yersel'. Th' waves ur covering everything noo,” Riptide calls over, a little ticked off but mostly amused.

Slowly, Drift looks back and, sure enough, anything particularly indecent is covered by the water around Riptide.

“Aren't ye a siren? How come does this mak' ye sae squeamish?” Riptide arches a brow his way.

“I’m a siren,” Drift affirms haughtily, “Not some incubus.”

Riptide rolls his eyes, “C'moan in then 'n' we kin gie th' ithers a shaw they'll ne'er forgoat.”

Drift looks over the water, a shiver runs through him at the sound of the waves and the sparkling of the peaks in the ripples of the lake proper. He shakes his head.

“I don’t need to come with you for the plan,” Drift huddles in on himself, “Just come back and let me know how it goes.”

Riptide looks at him for a hard moment, his face set in a soft frown and he sinks into the water until just his eyes are above the cusp of the shallow waves. Then, he gets back up more serious than before and runs his fingers through the shallows he’s standing in, admiring the lick of the water against his fingertips.

“We're muckle alike. We're creatures o' th' deep. Ah ken ye hear th' ca' as ah dae. Sae how come dae ye resist it? How come deny yer ain nature? C'moan, Drift. Let gang 'n' let yersel' free,” Riptide’s voice reverberates in him, holding too many truths and too much temptation.

Drift bites his lip and looks around quickly to make sure their alone. His heart sinks, knowing fully well that he’s lost this battle and begins taking off his jacket.

“Turn around,” Drift snaps at Riptide who just smirks as he throws his hands up in an easy gesture and concedes to his demand.

Quickly, to avoid any potential peering eyes, he strips down until he’s completely naked and sets his clothes down neatly next to Riptides while setting his necklace between the folds to keep it out of view. Looking back at the water, feeling more exposed than he has in a long time, he breaks into a run. Close to the water’s edge, he leaps into the air in a wide arc and dives some distance out past Riptide into the lake. The waters rapidly flow over his form and something within him breaks free. He’s home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus finishes up cleaning after breakfast and dries off his hands on a towel. He throws it easily over his shoulder and steps outside of the contraption the others had called an “RV”, breathing in the fresh air. Seeing what little he had of a true human settlement of the age had made him glad to be a part of this merry band of misfits and adventure seekers for it meant that he would be able to be amongst the woods where he is most at home. The beginning of this journey was a surprise all on its own but the familiarity that came with the hardships of traveling settled him greatly. Never would he have been one to suspect himself to miss hardship albeit with the devices that humans have manufactured for this day and age makes many of his tasks much easier. This time seems to fly at a pace that does not align with that of the time he last breached the world, making all his escapades in the past feel as though they happened at a snail’s pace. He sighs and goes about his way to make ready for the return of his adopted family, excitedly off on the hunt for the beast of this lake but they did not carry bow or sword but rather creations meant to preserve memory and sight. Something about it all made him feel light in the wake of having been apart of many other hunts before, some that too had been for his fantastical brethren.

Speaking of, many of them were hidden among the mortals, terrified and constantly on edge but nevertheless loyal to their human counterparts. He admired them for their bravery in such times where they are more monster than prestige beings meant to be lauded, respected, and approached with gifts and caution. That was probably why they didn’t mind such a trip as this, he ponders, where they could hide themselves easily and evade all and any that would truly try to hunt them down to dispose of them. The very thought of it sends a chill through and he shakes it off as best he can. He sits down and looks about the camp, covered in odd bits that were so unique to each individual in the convoy, unfamiliar and unnamable to him but undeniably theirs. The wind picks up around him, tugging at his clothes while fitting his form felt so foreign to him but his fellow had been right in how this was the best way to make him blend in. There was no armor here or men with swords ready to lay down their lives for the sake of coin or honor or rickety inns with tired barmaids and free-flowing drink. The world had quieted and increased in volume in equal measures while he was gone, he finds.

Dirt and leaves crunch underfoot as someone approaches him in haste. Curious, he looks to find Megakles approaching him and he swallows to ease the lump in his throat. Standing up, he faces him with a smile only to be pulled into Megakles’ large hands that tighten about his elbows. He looks to them before looking up to Megakles but is surprised once more to find deep concern where he expected anger of some kind.

“Are you alright?” his deep voice seems to boom within Optimus, knocking him off balance and he grips Megakles’ arms as well to steady himself.

“Whatever do you mean?” Optimus frowns, his eyes flicking between Megakles’ that shine like dark pools.

“You’ve been off all morning. You seem upset about something,” Megakles’ elaborates as he tugs Optimus ever so slightly closer.

Optimus stared at him, lost for words with the intensity of Megakles’ gaze making his heart catch in his throat.

He just barely manages to say, “Everything here is very new. I will need some time to adjust to it. I am sorry for troubling you with this matter.”

Megakles nods in understanding as he begins to look relieved but his stormy disposition doesn’t leave him, “We have been leaving you in the dark since you arrived here. That’s on us- no. That’s on me. I am a historian. I should know better than most how much the times have changed since you were last here.”

“I have been able to go about my way with minimal explanations,” Optimus insists, “The machinations of this time are rather intuitive, built for convenience.”

That earns a smile from Megakles and Optimus’ hands tighten as his throat goes dry.

“And rather admirably too but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t help you,” he moves one of his hands to Optimus’ shoulders who doesn’t even think about it as he copies the gesture, “If you are ever in need of anything, you can rely on me. I will be there to aid you in whatever way I can.”

Just like that, the damn Optimus didn’t know was there, breaks. His breath comes out in a shudder as his hand tightens on Megakles’ shirt and tears threaten to fall.

“I am so lost,” Optimus gasps, his words falling like a confession, “I cannot understand the dealings of the world as it is today. How is it that my brethren have fallen to such disgrace and anonymity? We used to be able to parade about the lands with our heads high, daring any mortal to defy our grace. Now we are to hide and feign secret. Our freedom has been stolen from us. We are the words spoken in the first tongue of the people. We are the spring, the summer, the autumn, and the winter. We are the world in song.”

Strong arms wrap around him and he’s pulled into Megakles’ chest where he shakes and sobs, fighting back his tears with all his might as rage and deep sadness wars within him. Megakles holds him, solid and resolute as he shields Optimus against the world as best as he can in that moment in their little camp by the lake. Optimus begins to calm and sinks into the feeling of being held, the sensation easing his heart as he breaths him in. Megakles smells of parchment, rose, and earthy smell that is so uniquely him that is all so comforting that Optimus simply lets himself fall into it.

“I don't know how yet,” Megakles’ voice reaches him in a murmur, “but I will help you find your freedom. Whatever that might be.”

“Thank you,” he sighs, feeling safe in the arms of his betrothed.

They pull away from each other, Optimus’ touch lingering on the hands of Megakles. He looks to him then, smiling warmly and briefly touches his cheek, running his thumb over a patch of stubble.

“You should consider growing this out,” Optimus remarks as he pulls his hand away, “I think you would look rather regal with a beard.”

Megs laughs lightly, running his own hand over the stubble, “You think so? I might consider it…”

“I do,” Optimus smiles and tilts his head to consider his appearance.

The image of Megakles with a full beard enters his mind and he feels his cheeks grow hot. Clearing his throat quickly to abate the sudden wave of heat and to change the subject, Megakles’ attention returning to him.

“Shall we prepare for the return of our fellows?” Optimus gestures to the camp, “They’ll be returning in an hour or so. I think it would be good if we had a meal out ready for them.”

“Lunch doesn’t have to be anything fancy,” Megs waves him off, “We can just put out supplies for them to make their own sandwiches.”

“If you believe that to be best,” Optimus says but his eyes betray his uncertainty.

“They’re adults,” Megakles assures him, “They can make their own food.”

“Ah, there you are,” a sharp voice reaches them and they see Star, Prof. Ambus, and Dr. Rung approach them. “We were wondering where you two had gone off to. It seems we’ve been dubbed the ‘old man group’ and have been offered a chance to rest our weary bones here at camp,” Star continues sounding rather agitated.

“I can’t tell which point you take more offense to,” Megakles teases, “The implication that you’re past your prime or that you will not be partaking in today’s search.”

Star makes a quick harumph, flicking his head away in disdain, “I am a young and spry thirty-one, thank you very much. To think that makes those twenty-something year-olds believe I’m ancient, honestly. I’m not even middle-aged!”

“Yes,” Optimus drones, “You are overflowing from the font of youth.”

Star makes an offended noise as the others snicker around them and he gives Optimus an affronted look. He turns to Megakles for support who only shrugs making Star scoff as he crosses his arms and averts his eyes.

“Anyway,” Prof. Ambus gathers their attention, “We should at least take some time to tidy camp. The children left this place a complete mess.”

They all look around to see what he means but other then some things misplaced here and there they lack to find what he means but, without anything to do and time to kill, they humor Ambus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pollux takes another piece of tangerine from Em and chews it slowly while they dangle their feet it in the cold water. Em giggles softly as Trailcutter makes another illusion appear in the water that Skids all but leaps for only to find another particularly shiny rock that he tosses over his shoulder in disappointment. All is at peace here, with the gentle song of birds and the breeze blowing over them, a place free from the ever-watchful eye of the public. It certainly a place that is more vibrant and prone to the activity of others but more as a kind of meeting ground rather than the lair of a powerful other. Pollux doubts they’ll find anything of significant note but they’re willing to be surprised with this particular group. Speaking of, they slip of the deck they were sitting on and go to the shallows where Roddy stands looking over the lake with the water coming up no higher than his ankles. They splash the water with their feet onto his leg, catching his attention. They give a welcoming smile as he nods to them, expression as flat as it was before.

“You okay?” Pollux asks, swinging their arms casually behind themselves to tuck their hands together, “You seem a little off today. Also, I couldn’t help but notice your heart doesn’t really seem to be in it.”

Roddy rubs the back of his head, mussing up his red hair and sighs.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Roddy’s eyes rest on the horizon, his mouth curving down softly, “I just…”

Pollux gives him a second to continue before coming up to stand next to him, “You just?”

Roddy throws the rock he’d been holding and it skips off the water once, twice, thrice, and sinks into the waters below.

“I think Drift might be mad at me?” he says it like a question, his face pinching with concern, “I spent some time with Optimus last night and, I dunno, that seemed to upset him.”

“Drift seems to be very protective of you, perhaps too protective,” Pollux speaks as they search the bank, fingers running over pebbles and rocks, “In this case, however, I share some of his sentiment.”

“What?” Roddy turns to them and tucks his thumbs in the pockets of his shorts, “What makes you say that?”  
“Optimus is an elder fae that has been a puppet of the whims of humanity,” Pollux grunts as they straighten up, “Who knows what his previous masters have ordered him to do? What kinds of things he’s done or how it’s all twisted him. We don’t actually know all that much about him.”

“I don’t know all that much about you either,” Roddy retorts harshly and Pollux almost drops the rock that’s in their hand, “Sure, you’re right that we don’t know much about him but just because he’s this powerful fae doesn’t mean we shouldn’t give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“We should give him a chance, sure, but we should also be cautious.”

Roddy’s shoulders tense and his frown deepens, “Does being cautious include not offering a bit of trust? Giving him a chance means trusting him, trusting he won’t hurt us or that he doesn’t have some ulterior motive.”

Pollux bounces the rock that’s in their hand as they work their jaw in thought. Then, with a flick of a wrist, they throw the rock across the water and it bounces once, twice, and sinks. They let out a low breath, unable to meet Roddy’s eyes.

“You’re right,” Pollux bounces their head unsteadily, “You’re right. It just all… makes me nervous.”

Roddy looks over the horizon and his voice churns out slow like a rolling wave, “He told me a story last night, about a time before his last master. He’d been asked to do something terrible. His master of the time had wanted him to kill the witnesses of a crime he committed, witnesses that included ordinary people, children. Optimus knew that if he didn’t do as his master bid, his master was going to be executed but he refused all the same. Then, the trial came and his master was beheaded before everyone. That was his greatest crime but he also reflects on it as his strongest moment.”

Pollux’s hands tense around each other and the whisper, “So that’s why.”

“Hm?” Rodimus looks over in confusion but Pollux only shakes their head, smile returned.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Pollux puts a hand on his arm, “The fae aren’t inclined to lying about that sort of thing. I believe you.”

Roddy’s posture eases and some light returns to his eyes. Pollux reaches down for another rock and flips it easily in their hand.

“I think Drift will come around,” Pollux pats him on the shoulder, “The more Optimus proves himself to be the kind of person he is, the more everyone will become at ease with him.”

Roddy hums and bobs his head in affirmation, still a little down but better. Pollux tosses the rock over and with just a snap of their fingers makes it skip a whole twelve times.

“Pfft,” Roddy splutters in surprise and chuckles as he bumps Pollux playfully, “show-off.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy couldn’t help glaring at the water. As soon as he could, he separated from the pack and wandered to a remote dock that went far past the shore to the depths of the lake. His mind was a torrent with the same key moment popping up again and again even when he closed his eyes he could see it so clearly, the same bright blue light, the sunlight filtering through the trees, the clear water, the soft shift of grass, and the wisps of blonde hair ever so slightly rising in anticipation. He grits his teeth in irritation, remembering each smug word that fell off Brainstorm’s tongue, his mouth forming them with precise annunciation to pierce them further into Percy’s head. All this time he’d been wrong about everything and Brainstorm was more than happy to drive that point home. What made it worse was the very object of his ire was sitting right next to him, more than happy to be his buddy for safety purposes as he had so pleasantly put. That bastard. His ridiculous take on science and his pseudo-philosophy all the while sporting those ridiculous neon shirts with slogans that didn’t even make sense and his tie-dye cargos and fruit-themed socks that he insistently wore with leather sandals. The man was a menace and half all the while being Percy’s lab partner.

Brainstorm’s too-bright, golden-brown eyes irritate him further, the heat of fury rising in his chest. Out of everyone, of course, it just had to be him. It’s always him. He’s always there at every turn no matter where he goes. He’s always right there like an itch that just won’t go away.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Brainstorm remarks making Percy snap to him.  
Brainstorm’s eyes score the scenery around them before landing on Percy who tenses up.

“The lake?” Percy grits out as he does his best to be civil.

“Yeah!” Brainstorm chirps, leaning over to splash the water a bit, “I’ve never been to New York or the Great Lakes. This is all really new and exciting for me. Man, I thought I was going to be trapped in that lab forever.”

“What was so wrong with the lab?” Percival snaps and Brainstorm almost keels over into the lake but manages to catch himself.

Staring with wide eyes at Percival, his breathing a little heavy from the sudden scare, he speaks softly, “Nothing, I just felt a little restricted sometimes you know? There’s a whole world out here to see and I’ve only ever seen West Virginia.”

Percy reels back a little at that and kicks himself for his presumptions as his fury sputters out completely.

“I’m sorry,” he breaths and Brainstorm eases back into a smile as though nothing happened, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. That was unfair. I’m frustrated and lost and I took it out on you. That was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Meh, I know how hard it is when you’re proven wrong,” Brainstorm shrugs as he kicks out his feet, “It’s a bit my fault too. I’ve been laying it on kind of thick. I’m just really happy you’re finally seeing the truth.”

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yes, seeing a man suddenly appear out of a tablet is rather undeniable proof.”

“Yeah!” Brainstorm cheers as he bounces onto his knees before putting his hands on Percy’s shoulders, half looming over him, “And think of everything else that could be out there! Isn’t it exciting?”

Percy blinks up at him in a daze then smiles, “Yes, I suppose it is.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waters overtake his being as legs become fins and webbing forms between his fingers, his glamor completely gone and he feels free. Drift dives, dips, and spins in the cold water before peeking his head out just to the tips of the fins at his ears to see a very smug Riptide only to sink moodily back in. Then, Riptide slips by him in the water to an even deeper part of the lake and Drift follows. Beneath the waves, Riptide transforms, a small human dissipating into light that warps and manifests anew into a beast of old. Smooth, slick, shimmering scales of dark green cover a massive form the rushes by him, churning the waters until two huge, yellow eyes that seem to glow faintly in the darkness peer at him. Drift smirks and shakes his head before speeding off, his tail whipping quickly behind him as a familiar exhilaration flows through him and he can feel Riptide’s heavy strokes behind him, forcing his massive form through the water. It’s overall too quickly when they reach the point in the shore they both know their friends are. Drift twirls one more time before peeking once again above the water’s surface and ducks back in to give a thumbs up after confirming it.

Riptide nods and swims away somewhat to Drift’s confusion before charging back at speed, surprising Drift so he pushes back and up enough so he is once again looking above the water. He’s up just in time to watch as Riptide springs from the water in an elegant arch into a massive splash that has Drift tumbling back beneath the water in a wild spin that has him reeling. Once he gains his bearings, he sees Riptide in front of him bearing his teeth in a devious grin that has Drift shaking his head again. He speeds away from Riptide back to little hidden patch they found to quickly transform back and hastily puts his clothes back on just in time for Riptide to come trudging behind him, a little out of breath to do the same. His veins are singing, his head is light, and his lungs feel like they’re burning and he has to run from the shore of the lake through the trees until he’s back on a path and unable to see the lake. Breathing hard, he wrenches the water from his hair and grips his pendant tightly, the pain bringing him back. Riptide joins him shortly thereafter with a broad smile on his face.

“Howfur aboot that?” Riptide lets out in a gasp, “Think that'll satisfy thair curiosity?”

Riptide laughs a little wildly until he notices Drift’s anxious state and his demeanor immediately falls, concern overtaking him.

“Ye a'richt?” Riptide puts a hand on Drift’s shoulder, “Ye'r keekin a bawherr pale.”

Drift nods shakily, breathing in and out steadily and gulps.

“It’s been a while since I’ve last been in the water,” Drift releases his pendant to see blood pooling in his hand and he makes a sound of disgust, “It’s hard to resist the call.”

Riptide nods and takes Drift’s hand in consideration, looking at it for a moment, his expression becomes firm but not quite upset. Suddenly, he brings Drift’s hand to his mouth and licks over the wounds. Drift tips his hand out of Riptide’s grasp quickly, shocked out of his daze and looking at Riptide’s blood-covered face as he just shrugs and wipes off his mouth. He’s about to say something then feels his palm and as he cleans the blood from it, he sees his injuries are gone. Turning slowly to Riptide, he stares at him as he cleans off his pendant.

“Ah ken whit ye mean,” Riptide assures him, his eyes earnest while retaining some of the eerie yellow glow from his beast form, “Ye shouldn't deny yersel' yer nature, Drift. Th' mair ye let yer true colors fly, th' easier it becomes, th' less it pulls.”

Drift tucks away the handkerchief he keeps on him as he studies Riptide, his mouth pulled tight. 

“I can’t afford to,” Drift whispers and walks down the path back towards their friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratchet had decided that he was, in fact, having none of this supernatural nonsense. He’d signed up on this fool’s quest to get some fresh air and escape the medical drama his hospital was turning into, letting the ring leaders settle it between themselves. It has also been a good chance to give his subordinates some real-world experience. Then those idiots had to go and actually encounter a supernatural being and wasn’t that just his luck? He wasn’t up for any more of their shenanigans today so, he just did some rounds with First Aid and Ambulon then headed back to camp only to find the other older folk busying about camp under the instruction of Prof. Ambus. This, of course, only meant that he too was roped into small tasks while his wards popped in and out with the groups around the campground and just because the universe just despises him so much, he was roped into a task with the man of the fae himself. It wasn’t anything hard or totally necessary and really, he only had himself to blame for it with his offhand comment that he really wanted a cup of coffee. So, here he is, building a fire and heating up water with Optimus the Shield Gentleman. There were worse fates he supposed but this just felt like the icing on the cake.  
Optimus was just returning with a jug of freshwater from the faucet that was an annoying distance away as he arranges the logs to his like and begins to start the kindling with a match. His eyes twitch back to Optimus as he detects just the slightest bit of something that seems off about the fae. The fae’s eyes linger on Megakles or that’s what Ratchet thinks is happening at first then he waits and sees how he watches Star. Kindling burning among the logs, a gentle flame begins to lick the sticks and twigs that make up the heavier kindling as Optimus sets down the jug and sits on the bench next to Ratchet. His eyes never waver and his posture remains stiff. Curiosity begins to eat away at Ratchets thoughts and his inner voice tells him to leave it alone or he’ll live to regret it. Then he looks from the fire over to Optimus who remains stoic and proud, his mouth weighed down with too many worries that make his eyes look more like those of a lost man than the proud warrior he portrays himself to be. Another voice, the soft voice that made him become a doctor in the first place rears its head and reminds Ratchet that misery begets misery.

“What’s that Star fellow done to get under your skin?” Ratchet tosses the question over his shoulder as he continues to tend the fire. Optimus turns to him, his face relaxing somewhat.

“It is that which has not been said,” Optimus reaches behind him for a kettle and begins to fill it, “I fear he disapproves. There has not been much discussion on the matter of my engagement to Megakles.”

Ratchet hums deeply and quirks a brow in Star’s direction, thinking carefully, “I think that’s just the way he operates. There’s not much to be read in that sort of behaviour from the likes of him. You offended him, he’s going to be offended for a while while watching out for Megs. In the end, this is Megs’ decision and if he says things are okay then Star will back off. Trouble is, you’re an unknown. He tried to argue in a way he thought would protect Megs only to realize later that nearly caused far more harm than good. He’s afraid.”

“Of me?” Optimus immediately stops his task and turns to Ratchet, completely distraught.

Ratchet gives his sternest glare, making Optimus recoil in on himself, “Of saying the wrong thing. I haven’t known him long but from what I’ve seen he has a temper like nothing else. He doesn’t want to be the reason things go South.”

Optimus takes a moment to contemplate his words as his eyes slide back over to look at Star who’s making a fuss, arguing with Megs who’s only grinning with self-satisfaction. A small smile forms on his lips and little color returns to his skin making Ratchet squint at him but he just shakes it off, muttering something about the fae.

“He does care rather deeply for him, does he not?” Optimus looks back at Ratchet, smiling brightly at this little discovery.

“I suppose,” Ratchet deadpans, turning quickly away from the smiling fae, “Now help me with this already, would you?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swerve sits back and relaxes on a log near the shore after all their gear is set up and breaths in the fresh air. He can’t help but smile, giddy and full of anticipation for what might come next. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, his friends are all here, and they’re looking for lake monster of which he’s currently much more inclined to believe that it might actually exist and this won’t just be a boring day at the lake. Riptide and Drift left not that long ago which was kind of a bummer to Swerve because Riptide had been in the middle of pretty fun story about how he’d met Nightbeat. Still, it was nice to be out here, way better than being cooped up in his bus while he whiled away at his music sheets between his bar shifts. To think he’d actually encounter something beyond this world? It was hard not to constantly talk about it all because it was just so exciting that they have an actual member of the gentry with them. Hell, he’d made them all breakfast for crying out loud. Not many people could say that or those that can, would be considered insane but here was, here they were. He had so many questions but was unfortunately tugged away by Nautica before he could really lay into Optimus with the full extent of his curiosity.There was nothing to do but wait now with everything having been set up.

“Do you think we’ll get something?” Nautica bounces excitedly. She hasn’t been able to sit down or stay still since she got her energy back this morning, her dark hair fluttering along with her purple jacket as she runs to and fro. Along with the cameras she set up what looked like cartography equipment to Swerve, something like a telescope along a protractor, a compass, and a sketch table. What she was doing with those, he had no idea but he appreciated her spirit.

“It’s unlikely that we’ll get that lucky twice in a row,” Nightbeat rolls his shoulders and looks at what Nautica had been working on. While a healthy skeptic, he seemed to be the least phased with the fact they’d all actually met a shield gentleman which was something that Swerve didn’t know if he should be impressed or annoyed by. The guy was always talking about his weird adventures to other countries and making it rich as some kind of private investigator. Swerve was pretty sure that “Nightbeat” was just some kid of codename and that the guy is wanted in at least three different countries.

“Hey, you never know. I mean, the first was as unlikely as anything else but that doesn’t affect the probability of other encounters,” Velocity points out from the shallows of the water where she had been looking among the rocks, an activity everyone was obsessed with now after the tablet incident. Her own reason for joining the convoy had been one of the more unusual ones in Swerve’s opinion. Apparently, she thought this might be a good way to get a feel for how she could go about operations for search and rescue operations. She had come when she heard Ratchet would be joining them because then it would really be legit and she’d have a recommendation from one of the most prestigious doctors in the country. It wasn’t a bad plan, just an unusual one. Thankfully, Ratchet had been more impressed by her gusto than anything and agreed to train her.

“Come on guys,” Swerve interjects, “We just gotta let what happens happen.”

“Yeah,” Nautica sighs, swinging her arms idly, “I’m just so excited…”

Nightbeat shrugs, “It’s good to know there are things out there but it’s not like you can just set up a bunch of cameras and, like, say…” Nightbeat spreads his arms out as he pauses dramatically, “Come forth oh creatures of the beyond!”

Suddenly, something bursts through the water’s surface with a roar of rushing water as it reaches high into the air completely. It stretches out all glittering scales and powerful muscle, leaping through the air in an elegant arch as time seems to slow down. The creature blocks out most of the sun, casting a great shadow over them and is illuminated from behind, creating a massive silhouette. A low tone echoes through the air like a boom from a stereo that shakes them to the core. Then it comes crashing back down, slipping into the water like a crash of thunder as fin and tail thrash to push it down further, leaving behind toiling waves that slowly peter out. Just like that, as suddenly as it arrived, they are left in silence. They look over the water with wide eyes and mouths agape, stunned into silence.

“That was awesome,” Swerve leaps up and comes up to pat Nightbeat on the back, “Hey, maybe you could try that again?”

Nightbeat flounders and looks at the water almost accusingly but doesn’t manage to form a coherent response.

“Oh! Let’s check the footage!” Velocity runs over to the camera and excitedly snags it.

“I can’t believe it! We got it! We got Champie!” Nautica bounces around excitedly and finally, Nightbeat regains himself enough to join in the excitement and whoops alongside Nautica and Swerve. Then Nautica freezes, a realization hitting her.

“Riptide and Drift missed it!” she cries out to the high heavens.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Drift squeezes out as much water as he can from his black locks but it is still noticeably and thoroughly damp. He sighs and gives in to being water-logged, his skin still tingling from the delightful chill as droplets roll down his back and make him shiver. It takes everything he has not to go running back and diving into the delicious waters just moments away but he mustn’t, not for anything, especially not some frivolous frolic. The swim with Riptide had been wonderful and freeing but playtime was over, now he had to go back to Roddy and see if he was okay. Riptide all along the way has been almost insufferably silent while throwing looks towards him every once in a while when he thinks Drift isn’t looking: sorrowful, mournful looks and they’re getting under his skin. He grits his teeth and marches forward faster, ignoring everything around him: the trees swaying in the wind, the cloudy sky above, the ground beneath his feet, the water just beyond. Everything disappears and there is just him, moving forward quickly so the blood rushes through him to the time of his pounding heart as his muscles pull and his breathing deepens. There is only him. He doesn’t stop moving forward, losing himself in his meditative practice as his vision goes out of focus and all he sees are his thoughts that are muddled as they mix in his mind.

A noise erupts from in front of him, knocking him back into reality and he realizes that he’s back at camp where everyone is swarming around one point like sharks in a frenzy all trying to get a bite. He approaches slowly, cautious not to get mixed up in the rabble but still retaining a healthy amount of curiosity. The noise blurs as voices try to outdo one another, never letting him catch the meaning of more than a few words here and there. At the center is Roddy holding a camera that he’s hooked up to a screen that he’s looking at with rapt attention, eyes flicking over the screen in rapid search. Drift looks over from afar and sees the massive shape on screen and all at once it comes back to him. A hand lands on his shoulder and he turns to find Riptide looking all too pleased with himself. Drift can only muster a relatively unimpressed look, too drained for anything more and only gets a jaunty waggle of eyebrows in return. He yawns, suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted, a feeling that the sheer energy of the crowd around him doesn’t help in the slightest. He can feel his nerves begins to fray and he begins to think he really shouldn’t have gone into the water. Then a rough pat on his chest brings him back once more to Riptide inclining his head in succinct jolts towards the center of the frenzy and Drift’s eyes return again to Roddy.

He blinks a few times, getting his bearings back and just stares. Roddy’s tugging over everyone, anyone he can to come look at the screen as he excitedly points out little things he noticed to people while broadly smiling the entire time. He even takes out a notebook to make notes on specific frames and points of the stills along the grid he pulls out to overlay with the screen. His eyes are full of light as he speaks rapidly at a pace those around him can barely follow as he gestures with his hands full and Drift feels a little bit of something give inside him. A smile pulls his lips as his eyelids sag with his exhaustion but he’s undeniably happy.

“Wid ye keek at that?” Riptide chuckles as he pats Drift’s shoulder, “He's like a little kid fresh out of school, ready for summer.”

“He does look really happy,” Drift mumbles, tucking his thumbs in his pockets, “I haven’t seen him like this in a long time.”

“Sae,” Riptide bumps him with his shoulder and flicks back his hair in mock-haughty way, “Ye think that handling a fairy that micht cause trauchle is worth this, then?”

Drift huffs and smiles despite himself, “Yeah, maybe. At the very least, I don’t want him to lose this moment. Thank you, by the way.”

“Ye'r gey fàilte,” Riptide nods to him and trods over to their group they had so abandoned and gets and starts getting an earful from Nautica.

“I just hope he can keep having moments like this,” Drift whispers to no one but the wind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much got done the rest of the day but that doesn’t matter with everyone in such high spirits. The sun begins setting low, covering the land in shades of orange and bringing a whole new kind of beauty to the land around them that was so alike and yet unlike the land Optimus had come to know. Everyone is scattered around the camp in chairs by the fire, on top of the RV, or in the truck bed all cradling warm drinks with their warmer jackets tucked around them. Stories of past encounters are shared around the fire and Optimus remembers a cold night where stories of valor that were more bragging than recollection of virtue were shared around a fire and raucous laughter filled the air. He remembers tired eyes that had seen so much hardship but still shone so brightly despite it all and the warm hands that came with them that would help him up or shake his hand. Then he remembers the eyes of the boy from the night before who had looked so lost who was smiling so brightly now at seeing one of the world’s many wonders and he smiles.

He breaths in the cold air in deeply and lets it out slowly then pops his shoulders and heads to the RV to start preparing dinner only to find Megakles there with a knife in his hand, chopping away at onions. Optimus takes a moment to watch him, suddenly enraptured by the visage of his betrothed. Megakles has his sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms hardened by hard work and further darkened by time in the sun that move with grace as he works swiftly to chop various ingredients with his hands that have calluses and thin scars. Thin-rimmed, gold wire spectacles cover his eyes that move with his hands that seem to darken with his focus. Optimus steps forward some, his eyes never leaving Megs, and approaches to begin helping with the work only to be stopped by Megs’ gentle grip on his wrist. Megakles’ eyes peer over his spectacles at him as a warm grin forms on his face.

“You made breakfast all on your own,” Megs reminds him, pointing playfully at him, “So you just sit back and relax, here.” He hands Optimus a mug and pours a dark red liquid into it for him, “I don’t know who but I suspect it was Swerve, made sangria.”

Optimus takes a sip of it and immediately decides that whatever sangria was, he enjoyed it immensely. He nods to Megs who grins brighter and returns to his task.

“At least let me keep you company,” Optimus offers as he continues to drink his mug of sangria.

“Of course,” Megs waves for him to sit with knife in hand and returns to cutting.

Optimus leans back and watches as Megs finishes cutting and begins to toss in the vegetables with pieces of chicken, coating them all in some sort of sauce he had made that’s dark, almost like syrup.

“What are you making?” Optimus asks with a tilt of his head.

“Just some chicken to go with the fry bread I’m going to make,” Megs shrugs while not taking his eyes off his work, “Nothing fancy.”

“You will not be roasting it,” Optimus comments and Megs chuckles as he shakes his head.

“No, it’s going in a very large pan over the fire and then I’m going to use the drippings in the fat that I’ll fry up the batter in,” Megs explains off-handedly as he pops his neck with a grunt after he’s done mixing everything.

Optimus walks up to the counter and looks over at the various leftover ingredients and picks up a bright red piece, “What is this?”

Megs looks to him with an unreadable expression then looks at the piece in Optimus’ hand then looks back up and simply says, “It’s a pepper. They’re good. I suppose being landlocked in Europe didn’t do much to introduce you to the different foods available across the world. Especially considering when you were last out of your tablet.”

“Landlocked in England,” Optimus corrects, eyeing the piece of pepper in his hand.

Megs lets out a quick burst of air in shock, “Even worse then,” and as he recovers he looks back down at the piece of pepper, “You should try it.”

“Just like this?” Optimus bobs it up slightly.

Megs nods intently, “Just like that.”

With that, Optimus takes a bite of it and chews as Megs watches with rapt attention and a twinkle in his eye. Then something hot and painful bursts in Optimus’ mouth and he immediately drinks from his mug as Megs starts laughing deeply and fully, a low-belly laugh. Optimus pants as his eyes begin to water and his face feels hot.

“What is this?” Optimus gasps out before taking another large drink of sangria.

“That would be the capsaicin,” Megs explains as his laughter dies down and he takes the rest of the piece and pops it into his mouth without so much as flinching, “Good right?”

Optimus makes a pained hum and glares daggers at Megs, “Oh, awe inspiring.”

Megs tumbles into another spell of laughter at that and as the burning in Optimus’ mouth begins to calm he can’t help but chuckle along with him.

“That was not very gentlemanly of you, Megakles,” Optimus scolds him but there isn’t any fire to it.

“Well,” Megakles sidles up next to him then, leaning casually against the counter, “I’m not much of a gentleman.”

Optimus laughs and hides his smile in the mug, then he suddenly recalls a thought he had earlier today.

“Megakles,” he begins and Megs hums an affirmative, “What are your thoughts on the events of today?”

“You mean discovering that there’s a monster in Lake Champlain?” Megs asks to which Optimus nods and Megs pushes out a long breath, considering the question, “If I had known there were truly things out there, things I thought were only the product of the imagination to explain the world in a time when science was not what it is today… Well, I would have traveled across the country a lot sooner.”

“So, you truly find those of a similar nature to me…” Optimus impulsively puts his hand over Megs’ on the counter as he speaks then trails off into silence.

Megs eyes become soft and his smile turns almost reverent, “Beautiful.”

A laugh that’s more like a gasp escapes Optimus’ throat as he smiles goofily at Megs. Then Megs flips his hand up to take Optimus’ in his as his expression becomes more serious, stilling Optimus’ heart, his grip on the mug tightened.

“I haven’t forgotten our conversation earlier today. I honestly haven’t thought of much else today,” Megs lifts Optimus’ hand up as he looks back to him, eyes intent with determination burning in the back of his eyes, “I will help you find your freedom, whatever it takes. I’ll find a way for you to live freely and independently.”

“Megakles, it’s alright-” Optimus tries to insist but Megs cuts him off.

“No,” Megs tightens his hand and looks at their intertwined hands almost forlornly, “You deserve better than this. I haven’t known you long but I can see it in the way you care for and treat others that you are a kind and chivalrous soul. You shouldn’t have to be tethered down like this.”

Optimus sets down his mug and puts his hand Megs’ shoulder to get him to look at him, “It is all the more complicated than you realize. This is as befitting a punishment as any.”

Megs’ eyes widen in horror and opens his mouth to object but Optimus stops him, shaking his head, “I broke fae law. There are far worse fates they could have given me. Please, you must understand. If you were to try to release me from my sentence you would only be putting you and yours in danger. You need not go to such lengths for me, Megkles.”

Megs puts a hand over the one on his shoulder and smiles but it’s bittersweet, “Star has always said I’m reckless and stupid and dive into anything I believe righteous enough. Well, I can’t fight my nature.” Megs breaths and pats Optimus’ hand in an attempt at comfort, “I will help you. I’ll find a way to release from the tablet, from your bond to servitude, and from the engagement. You won’t be able to stop me, Optimus.”

“From the engagement…” Optimus stares openly at him, mouth slightly agape and he just nods again.

“From the engagement.”

A moment of silence passed between them and Optimus feels as though he can’t breath and pulls carefully from Megakles who gives looks at him with reassurance as the floor falls out from Optimus’ feet and he’s sent reeling in his mind. Then, Megs clears his throat and pats the counter before picking up the large metal bowl with the marinating meat and vegetables.

“Well, I have entire camp of hungry hooligans to feed so I better get to that,” Megs starts to walk out but before he leaves he looks over his shoulder, “We can talk more later if you want.”

Optimus picks his mug back up and nods stiffly. Megs gives one last grin and just like that he’s gone.

“From the engagement,” Optimus whispers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the others gather in the truck bed, happy and sated, staring up at the stars. Drift has fallen asleep on a pile of blankets and snoozes soundly as they talk softly over booze and fry bread with honey. Optimus continues to nurse his sixth mug of sangria while the rest of them indulge in beer and hard cider. A soft glow from a lantern illuminates them and the soft hush of water meets their ears as the campgrounds wind down. With beer in hand, Riptide animatedly retells his grand performance that day in vivid detail and puffs up his chest in pride only to get rolled eyes and head shakes in return.

“I can’t believe you’re actually every lake monster out there,” Brainstorm notes over his beer.

“Whit? Ye think they're cuid be anither magnificent cratur sic as masell oot thare? Ye mist be mad,” Riptide scoffs and takes another swig of his beer.

“In any case,” Ambulon interjects, “what you did today was really careless. You could’ve exposed yourself and Drift. Then where would we be?”

Riptide opens his mouth to respond but then closes it and slumps back into a slouch, effectively chastened. That settled, Em looks away from the lake monster over to Orion who is most certainly brooding and pulls out a bag of chocolate.

“Hey,” Em offers him the chocolate, “You look like somebody spit in your drink. Do you want some chocolate?”

Orion shakes his head and rests his mug in both of his hands between his knees, “Thank you, Em but I do not want any sweets right now.”

“Hey, yeah, you look really down,” Brainstorm perks up, “Did something happen?”

Orion levels him a look then chugs down the rest of the contents of his mug and proceeds to pour himself some more.

“Whoa,” Ambulon stiffens up, “Are you sure you should be drinking that much?”

Pollux scoffs, “Please, he’s a highly esteemed member of the fae. It’ll take a lot more than that to knock him on his ass.” Pollux snaps to Orion, quickly going from cocky to distraught, “Seriously though, what’s up?”

Orion looks around at all of them and then lets his head fall back on the edge of the truck bed.

“He said he wants to free me from my bond.”

Those who are not fae share a few looks.

“Isnae that a guid thing?” Riptide puts his hands out helplessly.

“No?” Em looks up in thought, “It means trouble with the Court. That usually means bad things follow.”

“Not ‘usually’,” Pollux curls in on themself, “It means bad things will happen. Whatever punishment the court sees as fit for the crime. Which could mean anything?”

“Aren’t you like some kind of fairy lawyer?” Ambulon points to Pollux and they scowl, “You know fairy law like the back of your hand yeah? Isn’t there anything that can be done?”

“They can go through with it,” Pollux shrugs.

“Oh yeah!” Em straightens up looking hopeful, “Because Orion will be bound to a family, be bound to a husband, then he’ll be released from ties to servitude.”

“Until Megakles dies,” Orion affirms.

“And for the fae that’s not a very long time, is it?” Brainstorm mutters.

“No,” Orion sighs.

They fall into a miserable silence, all thinking on the problem in a mutual understanding sense of desperation. The wind sends a chill over them making come of them shiver and causing Drift to stir. They take long drinks from their bottles and mugs as they continue on in a strange kind of comfort.

“Ugh,” Pollux groans from their lounging, “There might be something.”

They look at them curiously except Em who squints at them, eyes full of suspicion.

“He could drink from the wine,” Pollux throws their hands in the air and Orion nearly drops his mug.

“‘The wine’?” Brainstorm echoes their words, clearly lost.

“Fairy food,” Em says, “It can trap humans and snare them back into the grip of the fae but it also has other properties when used in certain ceremonies.”

Orion sets his drink to the side, his cheeks looking much pinker than before, “That would- We would- It would mean…”

Pollux quirks a brow at him, “You would have to bear fruit? Come on, you have to admit it’s the better option.”

“He doesn’t even want to marry me,” Orion reminds them, eyes downcast and voice quivering.

Pollux turns away and continues to drink their cider. Ambulon looks between them and sighs, rubbing his neck next to the collar there.

“How about we put a pin in it and look at that option again later?” he offers only to get silent nods in return and sighs again, “Great. Awesome. Cool.” He slumps back and puts his hands over his face.

“Weel,” Riptide clears his throat and gathers the empty bottles, “We'll hae tae keek at that a' wi' fresher heids come mornin'. Fur richt noo, ah think we shuid a' rest 'n' then see whit else oor human mukkers hae in hain.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Brainstorm starts getting up to and slings Drift’s arm over his shoulders to start towing him out of the truck bed.

They leave in a groggy haze, with Em and Orion as the last ones out to walk back to the main camp to sleep off the day and the booze. Walking along, Em tugs Orion’s sleeve to grab his attention as the others continue to walk ahead of them.

“He’ll come around,” Em pats his arm, “I don’t think he knows it yet but you really are his dream guy.”

Orion huffs a soft laugh, “Thank you, Em.”

She strikes a pose then, catching him off guard, “And, hey,” she shoots finger guns at him, “I could always use my spring magic on him. And then you two could ‘bear fruit’.” Em gives her best approximation of a wink but its stilted and she also closes her other eye as well, so it’s not really a wink at all.

Orion turns pink again and clears his throat, “Thank you, Em, but that won’t be necessary.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he smiles at her and pats her head, “I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a few months...  
> Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was busy writing another fanfiction and school. You know the usual. This fic will be getting more attention now though. And I need to learn how to make breaks on AO3 but I'm so tired rn


	3. Dover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cryptid Convoy goes to Dover MA looking for the infamous Dover Demon and as they hunt down this cryptid, past tensions come up to haunt them.

Swerve lounges back in his camping chair and looks up at the stars overhead and sighs, taking another swig from his beer as he looks over to the truck bed that’s crowded as ever with the usual bunch all talking to each other in hushed voices. It’s a cold night in Massachusetts and they’re crowded in by other RVs and trailers on the campgrounds they’re staying out that’s about a thirty-minute drive out from the actual local they’ll be investigating. It had been decided that the next best cryptid to go searching for was the Dover Demon: arguably one of the creepier cryptids out there. He frowns and looks over the campfire at the others settled around it. Nautica is busy braiding Velocity’s hair, Skids is passed out with a record of missing persons on his face, Nightbeat is taking more notes on past cases, and Tailgate is happily roasting another marshmallow. His eyes slide back over to the truck and he hums.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” he muses aloud, still looking at the truck.

Velocity hums noncommittally and Nautica shrugs.

“You mean the Odd Squad?” Nightbeat calls over, not looking up from his notes.

“I don’t think it’s good to call them that,” Tailgate glances at Nightbeat then turns to Swerve, “I dunno but they do sure seem to gravitate towards each other. It’s like none of them really had to say anything and they all started having these nightly meetings.”

“Whatever they’re talking about it probably has nothing to do with us,” Nightbeat cracks his neck as he sets aside his notes.

“Yeah, that’s totally not cryptic,” Tailgate mutters and Nightbeat laughs loudly.

Swerve glances at the truck again, “I’m gonna sneak over.”

“Yes!” Skids bounces up excitedly, the records sliding off his face as he suddenly awakens, startling Velocity and Nautica.

“No,” Tailgate points at Skids and Swerve in succession.

“Don’t get caught,” Velocity says, smacking Skids lightly who gives her an apologetic smile.

“What?” Tailgate puts his hands out helplessly, “Don’t encourage them! This is no way to treat our friends…”

“Our friends who are probably keeping very juicy secrets,” Skids points out, earning a withering glare from Tailgate.

“Do it,” Nightbeat chimes in, a wide grin on his face and Tailgate turns his glare on him.

Swerve stands up and puts his hands firmly on his hips and nods, “I’m gonna sneak over.”

“No!” Tailgate cries out looking thoroughly exasperated.

Skids nudges Swerve with his elbow and nods, “Let’s do this.”

“You guys, this is a bad idea!” Tailgate puts a hand to his face and shakes his head.

“Tailgate,” Skids straightens up to his full height looking ready to debate.

“What?” Tailgate replaces his hand on his hip, glaring daggers at him.

“Your marshmallow’s on fire.”

“Wh-,” Tailgate looks and sees his marshmallow is -in fact- on fire and yelps before quickly attempting to blow it out while the others laugh.

Skids pats Swerve on the back, flicking his head in the direction of the truck, “C’mon… while he’s distracted.”

Swerve smiles wide and nods. They sneak off together behind one of the vehicles to hide them from the view of the campfire before tramping as quietly as they can into the low brush. The tread carefully over and duck behind a large bush just a few feet or so away from the truck, staying as quiet as they can as they listen in on their colleagues gathered in the bed of the truck.

* * *

“So…” Ambulon swirls the last of his box wine in his plastic cup, the clear fluid catching the amber light of the lantern, “Bear fruit?”

Orion hides his face in his hands and Pol cackles while Em waggles finger guns.

“It is not anything similar to what you are imagining, I am quite sure,” Optimus insists, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

“Ahem,” Pol clears their throat as they try to stifle their laughter, “Fairies are born in multiple ways and come in many forms depending upon their personality. Pages are born from a promise, Musicians are born from songs, Solemn are born from a goodbye, and Soldiers are born from blood. Those are the starting ranks of the fae and from there they rise in rank and power, becoming more and more, well, them. For instance, I was born from a cypress flower when a woman left her husband beneath it after stabbing him in the arm and now, many years since, I am an Enkindled.”

Orion brightens at that, grinning with excitement, “That means you could easily become a Wiseword and then a Token-”

“And then a Shield, I know,” Pol crosses their arms and scowls until they see Orion’s hurt expression and quickly try to remedy their words, “I just don’t want Tyrannus to force me into becoming a Diviner.”

Orion settles back with a nod, “That path is not for everyone, this is true.”

“Okay, hold up,” Brainstorm plants his hands on his knees, frowning with confusion, “A lot of words without a lot of meaning are being thrown around all willy-nilly. Any of our fae-folk friends going to explain what’s going on?”

“There are a lot of paths,” Em shrugs, speaking over another chocolate she puts into her mouth, “Some positions have the same rank but draw on different powers and perform different responsibilities within our society.”

“Okay,” Drift scratches the back of his head, “Since I don’t think we want the entirety of the Fairy job register, can we get the short version? At least, can we get to the part where all of this factors into making Megs immortal so Orion doesn’t have to go back into the rock?”

Orion nods and takes a long drink of the ale they picked up for him along the road, “What Pol means is that after Megs drinks the wine in the ceremony of our union, we would then need to ‘bear fruit’ in order to create an heir in accordance with the Law by causing one of the four significant events that create a fae from an icon of nature.”

A silence overcomes the bed of the truck and crickets chirp in the distance. Faintly, they hear a soft rustle from a nearby bush but brush it off, thinking that it’s probably just a bird or a squirrel.

“Whit,” Riptide supplies helpfully.

Pol lets out a long groan as they slump back slowly, dragging their hands over their face.

“Okay,” Em puts her hands together and gestures too and fro as she talks, “Megs and Orion marry and then do the do to complete their marriage, yeah? Okay, so then, what they gotta do is sing a hell of a song, make a super choice promise, cut someone outta their lives, or, you know, kill somebody. Then, boom! New fairy, heir to the family and Megs is immortal!”

“Kill someone?” Ambulon whispers.

“Ye mean tae tell me that fairies ur born mair or less by complete mishanter?” Riptide shouts, slapping a hand roughly against his leg in disbelief.

Pol shrugs and Riptide sighs and returns to his drink.

Drift puts his hand to his forehead and screws his eyes shut in thought, “Why does this need to happen?” 

“It’s in accordance with the Law but not the Old Law,” Pol flicks their hand out, eyes glazed as they recall every note of fairy law they’ve ever read, “When the fae wanted to be able to maneuver easily between the realms, the Law was created in relation to human law so that the fae could be tied to the mortal realm and form connections easily. So, in order to make Megs a fae he would need to become a recognized ‘master’ which means he would need a fae spouse -check- and then a confirmed heir. It’s essentially the formation of a new noble lineage but a fae noble lineage.”

“Of course,” Drift nods, eyes distant, “because that totally makes sense.”

“We’re the fae,” Em tilts her chin up smugly, “We don’t need to make sense.”

Trailcutter just laughs softly over his drink as the others all collectively give up on trying to understand the situation.

“There’s still the problem that Megakles doesn’t want to marry me,” Orion whispers.

Riptide snorts, “Now whitevur gave ye that idea?”

Orion frowns at him and he just shakes his head, a wry smile forming on his lips as he sips his drink.

* * *

Swerve and Skids sneak back to the campfire, both looking very deep in thought and return to their respective places around the campfire. Nightbeat sets down the fire extinguisher after two last puffs to put out the fire that had spread to the nearby newspapers that had been used as kindling then sits down and looks over to them. Tailgate sits huddled up a small distance away from them all with his back firmly turned towards them, clearly stewing in his anger and evident embarrassment. Nautica and Velocity are nowhere to be found, likely having gone to bed.

“So, how’d it go?” Nightbeat asks, letting his hands hang freely between his legs.

Swerve and Skids glance towards each other before looking back at Nightbeat who raises his eyebrows in interest.

“I don’t… know,” Swerve says.

Skids nods slowly, “Something weird is definitely going on though.”

“Of course something’s weird,” Nightbeat laughs.

They stare blankly at Nightbeat, unsure how to respond.

Nightbeat throws his hands in the air, “We’ve got the fae on our side. Nothing can be normal with them around.”

Swerve looks back over at the truck one last time before getting up and turning in, figuring that he was too tired to sort it all out. Also, he supposes, Nightbeat couldn’t be that far off.

* * *

It takes forever to find enough parking and they wind up having to split up the cars but they manage. It helps that they arrive later in the evening but it’s still not easy. As they begin to split up into groups, it’s a little bit too noticeable when Optimus practically clings to Megs’ side but before Drift can so much as roll his eyes he tenses as Roddy joins them with a reluctant Pollux at his heels closely followed by Em. He starts moving towards them when Ratchet (and it is very distinctly Ratchet’s hands) pulls him back and tugs him over to join Ambulon and First Aid. A blank draws over Drift’s mind as his heart begins to race, his eyes locked to Ratchet’s scowling face, still not really believing he’d come along on their stupid adventure. Ratchet’s mouth moves but Drift doesn’t hear what he says, too busy thinking about how strong his arms look and how nice it would be to run his hands through his salt and pepper hair. He gets so distracted, he notices too late that Roddy and the others have disappeared into the forest in some random direction. Before he can try to ask around, his own group, Ratchet really, leads him away.

They walk deep into the woods along the path in a more-or-less comfortable quiet as Ambulon mumbles over the camera they’d been given charge of with First Aid who’s awkwardly trying to talk him through it. Drift keeps looking over his shoulder in the direction of what they’d come to call “home base” despite the looks he can feel Ratchet giving him. Rubbing his arms against the cold, worry settles over him like a low rolling fog, filling him and making his chest feel tight. Something warm and soft covers his shoulders, knocking him out of his train of bad thoughts and he looks over to Ratchet who’s now down to his light undercoat and sweater. Ratchet looks at him intently, not angry or anything, just, meaningfully and Drift can already feel the conversation that he’s not going to be able to avoid floating in the air. To buy time, Drift pulls on the jacket fully, sliding the sleeves over his arms and zipping it up so the lingering warmth from when Ratchet was wearing it completely envelops him. Pulling the collar up a bit, he hunkers down into the soft folds of the flannel lining and breaths in deep. The acrid scent of black coffee, the fresh smell of unscented soap, and the warm, gentle smell that was undeniably Ratchet surround him, settling his nerves. Drift hopes against hope that it really was just that Ratchet thought he was cold and not because the ever-observant doctor knew just how much his presence alone calmed him down.

When they reach a clearing with a slight rise, First Aid and Ambulon continue to fiddle with the camera as they try to hook it up to the broadcast system after balancing it on the tripod. Drift watches them from a distance, knowing full well he’d be of no help to them and would likely just confuse them more with an extra set of hands getting in the way. As he watches, Ratchet tugs him on the arm and flicks his head in a direction away from the two struggling doctors, signaling Drift to follow him. With one last glance at the other two, Drift follows Ratchet up the rise and looks over the forest while standing next to Ratchet. The sunset in the distance shines over the forest, turning it a hazy yellow with long shadows covering the forest floor, the dark leaves of the trees turning almost black against the bright golden tips making them look as though they were ablaze. His eyes drag over the scene to land on Ratchet and his heart stops. The faint wind blows Ratchet’s hair back and away from his handsome, stony expression, the sunset adding a strange light like embers to his dark eyes. Drift curses the world for making such a perfect man, a man who could have taken the seas by storm as a captain, pirate or soldier it doesn’t matter.

“You stopped coming for your check-ups,” Ratchet looks over at Drift, his gravelly voice making him jump.

Drift looks away and scratches the back of his head, feeling his cheeks become warm.

“I got busy, you know?” Drift shrugs, unable to meet Ratchet’s eyes, “Planning something like this takes a lot of attention and I still had to work during all of it. Had to resign smoothly and all of that.”

When Ratchet doesn’t respond immediately, Drift feels his heart leap into his throat and looks at Ratchet. What startles him the most is how soft Ratchet’s eyes are with something akin to sorrow clearly written on his face. Drift offers him a bittersweet smile as if to say “that’s just how it is” and shrugs.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to come,” Drift sighs and tucks his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dirt lightly, “I liked seeing you. The actual check-up was never fun but talking with you was, made it worth it.”

That gets him a little smile, nothing more than a twitch of the lips from Ratchet but it’s enough for him. Then Ratchet’s expression darkens and Drift feels his stomach plummeting, dreading what Ratchet will ask him.

“It was because of him, wasn’t it?” Ratchet growls, angry but not at Drift, no, he was angry more at himself than anyone else.

Seeing this, Drift rushes forward and puts his hands on Ratchet’s shoulders, accidentally moving their faces close, almost too close but Drift can’t bring himself to pull away especially when Ratchet gently holds his arms in return.

“It wasn’t your fault, Ratchet, please believe me,” Drift insists, his heart hammering in his chest, “There wasn’t anything you could have done.”

Ratchet grits his teeth and scowls, “I could’ve had his medical license revoked. At the very least I could have had him demoted, I could’ve moved him to another hospital and then he wouldn’t have bothered you anymore.”

Drift sighs, “Demoted for what? Moved for what reason?”

“If you had just reported…” Ratchet argues, his voice immediately losing all the fire it had held before as he says it.

“I know how guys like him work, Ratchet,” Drift squeezes Ratchet’s shoulders and lets his head hang, “It was better, safer that I didn’t say anything. He wouldn’t have stopped. He would have done anything to get me away from you. This way…”

Ratchet lifts Drift’s head to look at him, his face is open but there’s an intensity to his eyes that makes Drift feel small.

“‘This way?’” Ratchet’s voice is low and steady.

“This way no one got hurt,” Drift whispers and Ratchet growls with frustration.

“That bastard,” Ratchet hisses, “What does he even get out of this? Does he get off on making everyone around him miserable?”

Drift pushes away, startling Ratchet and Drift shakes his head slowly, feeling his heart break inexplicably.

“He’s in love with you,” Drift’s voice breaks as he tries to hold back tears, “He thinks he’s the only one good enough for you with how talented and smart he is. He’s one of the top doctors in the country, just like you. So, he pushes anyone away who he thinks isn’t worthy of you. People like me because I’m just…”

Ratchet looks at him, concern and shock keeping him still though his hands are still raised as though to reach out to Drift.

Drift’s voice breaks and his chest burns as he says, “Ratchet, I’m barely even human.”

In a rush, Drift is wrapped in strong arms and held close to Ratchet’s chest, right where he’s dreamed of being but he can’t stop feeling as though he was breaking, falling apart. It hurts, being so close to what he wants, who he wants.

“Don’t say that,” Ratchet whispers, “You are more human, more kind, more compassionate, more empathetic than anyone I have ever met.”

“No, Ratchet,” Drift tugs out of his grip and steps back, “I’m trying to tell you…”

Drift throws his head back and runs hands back into his hair, pulling at it slightly to alieve the tension building hi his chest, “Ugh, I’m trying to say- I want you to know…”

He shouts in frustration and throws his hands up in the air, “Forget it! Forget it…”

Ratchet reaches out as Drift turns and marches away but stops himself, he doesn’t know what he’d even say, so he says nothing and lets him go. He watches as Drift dives into the nearby woods and disappears from view. As he stares at the place Drift once stood, First Aid sidles up next to him with his arms crossed.

“You know,” First Aid sighs and Ratchet eyes him warily, “For how smart of a guy you are, you’re really dumb sometimes.”

Ratchet looks to the sky in exasperation, “Thank you, helpful as ever, First.”

He shrugs, “Hey, I’m just saying that you really don’t look for the things you should be looking for sometimes.”

“Oh?” Ratchet tucks his thumbs in his pockets, humoring First Aid with an air of condescension, “And what exactly am I not looking for?”

First Aid levels a look at Ratchet that’s far too similar to the one he’s used against his subordinates when they’d been stupid and says, “He’s in love with you.”

That startles a laugh out of Ratchet, a big, full-bodied laugh that has First Aid glaring out at the middle distance as Ratchet slaps a hand down on First Aid’s shoulder. As he starts to calm down, Ratchet makes eye contact with First Aid and stalls, expression going slack with surprise.

“You’re serious,” Ratchet puts flatly.

First Aid crosses his arms and replies quite sarcastically, “No, I’m a wizard. Yes, I’m serious!”

“He’s not…” Ratchet looks back at the woods and sees that Ambulon has gone off as well, “Why would he love a guy like me?”

“Beats me,” First Aid traces Ratchet’s line of sight with his own eyes as he says, “I, for one, think you’re just a surly old man.”

“Thank you, First,” Ratchet pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing in deep, “I didn’t even get to talk to him about Roddy.”

“Yeah, that one’s on you, I’m afraid,” First Aid says with a parting pat.

* * *

Star is absolutely miserable. That’s how he’d put it anyway and he would certainly not admit how absolutely worried he was about Megs being with that insane fae without him there. Optimus or Orion or whatever name he was calling himself, it doesn’t matter, has been getting far too cozy for Star’s liking but he knows there’s nothing he can do about it without making a complete ass of himself. Usually, that didn’t bother him, but he doesn’t want to get into a fight with Megs, not with everything causing them both so much stress. He sighs and huddles deeper into his jacket, trying to beat off the cold as he continues to eavesdrop on Dr. Rung and Prof. Ambus to distract himself. They’d been talking about a new book on symbology they were both interested and discussing the merits of the references used, terribly riveting stuff but it was better than stewing in his own thoughts. The annoying, laid-back one that had joined them, Trailcutter, as Star had learned he was called, walks apace with him whilst wearing a terribly self-satisfied grin. Star does his best to ignore him but when the others get to the author’s method of footnoting he gives up completely and turns to Trailcutter.

“Yes? And what are you so happy about?” Star gives him his best withering glare and waits for his response.

“It’s just adorable,” Trailcutter laughs and Star begins spluttering.

“And what is just so adorable?” Star winces as his voice turns shrill, enough so that Rung and Ambus pause briefly to look over before continuing their conversation.

“How protective you are of Megs,” Trailcutter gives him a winning smile that in this particular moment only succeeds in increasing Star’s ire further.

“He’s a fully grown man,” Star says with a haughty turn of his head, literally sticking his nose up at the statement, “He hardly needs me to babysit him.”

“I suppose,” Trailcutter shrugs, “Still, it’s nice, you know. Not everyone can say that they got somebody like that. You’re his right-hand man.”

Star rolls his eyes, “Yes, he would be lost without me, this is true. Still, I’m sure he’s capable of not getting himself killed at the hands of a member of the fae that he is far too interested in studying rather than actually seeing the very real danger behind it all. Neither does he notice that Optimus is clearly trying to get into his pants and everyone knows that a romantic affair with a fairy always goes so well. He’s so blindsided by his research and his ambition that he can’t see what’s right in front of him. No wonder he walked right into this ridiculous engagement that’s probably just going to get him killed because his oh-so noble self can’t deny a gentleman in distress.”

Star gasps, taking in a deep breath after his very fast-pace rant and clears his throat.

Trailcutter blinks at him for a moment then laughs out a startled, “Whoa, you sure you okay there?”

Star gives him a curt nod, “I’m quite well, thank you. I just need to figure out a way to clear this whole mess up.”

Trailcutter tilts his head back and forth and hums as they continue wandering down the trail that’s now grown dark with the setting sun. He makes a show of taking out a flashlight and flicks it on, lighting the way in front of them. Star glares at him, practically feeling the smugness rolling off of him and is especially annoyed at how Trailcutter is keeping his shades on, even now as the world slowly turns into night.

“What?” Star snaps.

Trailcutter grins and twirls the flashlight casually in his hand, making the light go wild for a moment before settling in front of them again.

“You sure you want to find a way to end this thing between Op and Megs?” Trailcutter looks at Star over the rim of his shades, his brown eyes shining wickedly.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” Star closes in on himself tighter but not because of the cold.

Trailcutter hums with mock obliviousness and Star feels himself begin to really start losing his cool.

“What?” Star snaps with a clack of his teeth.

Trailcutter smirks at him, “You sure you’re afraid that Op is dangerous or are you just afraid that he’s going to take big brother away?”

Starscream makes an offended noise and tries to get a sentence out but each word on his tongue falters and all that comes out is an incoherent mess. Trailcutter chuckles wickedly and pats Star roughly on the back, practically knocking him back into his senses. Star quickly recovers and clears his throat as he regains his composure.

“He is no such thing to me,” Star sniffs and walks quickly away from Trailcutter to join Rung and Ambus.

As Star goes, Trailcutter mutters, “Uh-huh, sure.”

Star gives him one last glare over his shoulder before turning away to join in the conversation that had landed on the topic on the development of variations of myths, a topic much more suited to his tastes.

* * *

When Roddy had joined up with Optimus and Megs he had expected their search to be a lot more, well, supernatural. Instead, what he got was two old men talking about different histories like a couple of gossiping middle schoolers in hushed voices and faint giggles. He’d also stopped trying to hold a full conversation with Pollux or Em with both of them so intent on eavesdropping on Optimus and Megs that they only caught every other sentence he said while also taking forever to respond. Not to mention he’s a little miffed that none of them seem to be interested in actually looking for the cryptid they had come here for. It was a weird one too, the Dover Demon and it’s definitely one of the creepier ones at that. He scans the forest around them, moving his flashlight slowly over the foliage as he looks for those tell-tale red eyes and pale form characteristic of the Dover Demon. His eyes flash over any possible sign, trying to suppress the growing annoyance that peaks with each muffled whisper and not-so-subtle lean from Pol and Em next to him. He glances over at them, his mouth pulled in a tense line as he wonders just what could possibly have them so enraptured.

He looks over to Megs and Optimus, giving up on searching all by himself with curiosity burning in the back of his mind as to what it is they’re seeing. It only succeeds in causing him to be more annoyed as he watches two old men talking until the two next to him gasp. At first, he doesn’t see anything and is about to give up and go back to searching on his own when he spots it. It’s a very small moment but it’s there, the slightest flicker of movement of Optimus’s hand brushing against Megs’s as Megs laughs, making Optimus’s smile grow all the wider as his eyes come alight. Pol and Em whisper excitedly to each other and now that he gets it, he’s half tempted to join in. These old men aren’t just talking, they’re flirting for crying out loud. Roddy mentally slaps himself for not noticing before when it was so obvious what these two were doing and all because he had been pouting that nobody wanted to find their cryptid of the week. They found Optimus and they found Champie, he could let this one slide in favor of watching all of this go down.

“You really met Henry the fifth?” Megs asks excitedly, feeling like a teen again.

Optimus shrugs, “It was not anything special at the time, no more than a passing hello really. We had a short conversation on the matter of affairs and said our goodbyes. It is true that he was a fantastic strategist but I found his company rather lackluster. Perhaps it is simply that I did not know him long but, alas, I was not interested in meeting him again.”

“Unfortunate,” Megs says but he’s smiling, “I think I might have annoyed him with all my questions about his choices on the battlefield. I happen to have a bit of a weakness for strategy. All the plans and coordinations are just so much fun to decipher and create a kind of choreography. Not fond of the actual death part but…”

Optimus chuckles, “I am guilty, as you are, of finding battle exhilarating and the strategy of it, titillating.”

Megs laughs loudly and grips Optimus’s hand in a wave of fondness, “You’re too much, Optimus.”

“So I have heard, Megakles,” Optimus gives him a cheeky grin and Megs finds he can’t stop smiling.

“You’re terrible, that was terrible,” Megakles chuckles lightly and Optimus leans in ever so slightly, smiling widely, “Is this how you would your lady loves? This is almost shameful, Optimus.”

“No,” Optimus leans back, smile dimming somewhat, “The passing flirt or sweet word was all I ever had time for. My duty was to my masters, not to the heart.”

Megs’s expression immediately becomes solemn and his voice grows quiet and heavy, “You’ve never been in love?”

Optimus looks away, “I do not know. It is possible that I was, I simply never let myself find out. Indentured as I was and immortal too, such things could not be afforded to my person.”

Optimus looks at their joined hands, looking contemplative, “I have had lovers, those I felt close enough to indulge in carnal pleasures with but never anything stronger. I suppose… I suppose I must have been afraid of what would become of us.”

Megs pulls up their joined hands between their faces, drawing in Optimus’s gaze, “I promise you, you will be able to have that love one day. I will see to it that you do.”

Optimus’s eyes seem to flicker with unshed emotion before they settle and he frowns, “I sincerely hope you will.”

“I will,” Megs gives him a reassuring smile then releases his hand and continues forward to scout further down the trail, leaving Optimus to his thoughts.

A cold wind blows through the forest and the stars shine overhead freely, unmarred by light pollution as Optimus stands in the middle of the trail. He doesn’t hear it as the footsteps of the others’ approach and only when they are all but on top of him does he notice their proximity, jumping upon seeing them. Offering them a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, he nods to them.

“Oh. My. God.” Roddy whispers rather loudly, face stricken with dawning realization.

Optimus tenses and looks away, his frown returning quickly.

“How oblivious can a guy get?” Roddy continues and doesn’t notice how Optimus flinches.

Pol and Em look between the two of them and then share a look.

“Um,” Em clicks her tongue and tugs Pol’s sleeve, “I think we’re gonna catch up with Megs, buddy system and all that.”

“Yeah,” Pol starts leading Em away by the hand, “He may be a big guy but it’s still not safe to be alone in the middle of the woods at night.”

Optimus nods to both of them, “Be safe.”

“We will!” Em chirps pleasantly as they both speed off down the trail.

As soon as they’re gone, Roddy immediately dives into a torrent of questions that Optimus could never hope to answer all of let alone process each one. He puts his hands on Roddy’s shoulders which manages to get him to pause and look up at Optimus.

“One at a time, if you would,” Optimus raises his eyebrows and Roddy smiles bashfully.

Roddy takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush of air, “Ok.”

Optimus daws back up to his full height and crosses his arms, mentally preparing himself for what was to come, “Yes?”

Roddy puts his palms together and gestures forward towards Optimus, leaning in with anticipation, “Are you in love with Megs?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s a load of- wait, what?” Roddy stops in the middle of what was sure to be a tirade and stares up at Optimus with wide, expectant eyes.

Optimus sighs and closes his eyes briefly, “I do not need to complicate the situation anymore on my end. The matter is difficult enough. It would not do well to deny my own feelings for him, otherwise, we would get nowhere almost certainly.”

“Oh, huh,” Roddy lets his arms fall to his sides, “People are usually a bit more reserved when it comes to that sort of thing. That’s… actually pretty smart.”

“I have read the tragedies,” Optimus replies almost wistfully, fanning out one hand dramatically, “My own life need not become so.”

“True, true,” Roddy crosses his arms, looking almost impressed, “So, what are you going to do about Captain Oblivious?”

Optimus makes a dismissive noise and shakes his head.

Roddy frowns, “You don’t know, huh?”

Optimus fans his hands out before him as if begging for an answer, “He wants to break the engagement. He thinks he is tethering me to some undesirable fate to which I shall be bound to for eternity. I wish to explain to him otherwise, but every time he speaks so earnestly I lose all track of what to say. What if I am the one forcing him into this?”

“That tablet, admittedly, was a bit sketchy,” Roddy’s voice wavers in pitch as he speaks and Optimus nods, agreeing readily, “but I don’t think that means Megs isn’t interested.”

Optimus eyes him skeptically and begins to move on but Roddy quickly steps in front of him and spreads his hands out in front of him, making him stop.

“Look,” Roddy straightens up as Optimus crosses his arms, “He’s not one to assume things right?”

Optimus rolls his shoulder, seeming very unamused but nods his assent.

“Right! This is a really weird situation for him,” Roddy smiles broadly and plants his hands onto his hips, “He just needs time and…”

Roddy pauses dramatically, his grin full of a brand of mischief that has Optimus recoiling into himself and begins to eye the fiery-haired boy warily.

“And?” Optimus broaches, his curiosity winning out over his hesitation.

“You need to go on a date.”

* * *

Swerve didn’t like this idea. He, Skids, Pipes, and Tailgate had started moving through the woods using night vision only so that they could better draw in the Dover Demon. Sure, they were military-grade goggles that Pipes had for some reason that he failed to elaborate on but that didn’t comfort Swerve in the slightest with his entire world having been dunked into an eerie green. Somehow, seeing the world through night vision was worse than being in complete darkness with how everything coming into view looked foreign or maybe like it was moving. It certainly didn’t help that no one was talking either, not wanting to spook the thing in the woods, as if they could possibly intimidate something like that. Cozying up with a member of the fae and the encounter with Champie didn’t seem to instill any kind of need for self-preservation in the others so he’s one against three for exercising caution. If anything, their trip to Lake Champlain only seemed to reinvigorate Skids’ interest, making him look for this creature all the more enthusiastically. He’s kind of intense.

“Uh, hey,” Swerve calls out and three pairs of eerie goggles turn to him, “So, I was just wondering why you all joined up with the convoy. Like, I’m here for adventure! You know… Adventure.”

They stare at him for a lot longer than he’s comfortable with and just as he’s about to dismiss the whole thing, Skids looks off into the distance, his expression turning grim.

“Well, uh,” Tailgate’s voice breaks the silence, “I hit a pretty hard wall with my fantasy series so I’m just out here looking for inspiration. Still living pretty well off the royalties but…” He scratches the back of his head bashfully, “I just want to give my series a good send-off.”

“Yeah, I can get that,” Swerve nods, relieved that they’re all willing to talk now. They were all probably tired of looking around in the dark anyway.

“I’m looking for someone,” Skids says and a chill seems to snap in the air as they all continue on, the dry foliage crunching beneath their feet.

“I’m here to get laid,” Pipes chimes in and they all look at him.

Twisting his head to and fro, Pipes looks between them all and shrugs.

“Like…” Skids tilts his head to the side, “With a monster?”

“Preferably,” Pipes nods and Swerve doesn’t think he’s joking by the serious look on his face.

Then, a sudden, horrible cry breaks the air that doesn’t sound remotely human, making them all jump. Pipes fumbles for his camera as Skids and Tailgate begin to run towards the sound then he drags Swerve along with him after the two of him. Swerve sighs and reminds himself that this is what he’s here for.

* * *

“Do you think they’ll find something?” Nautica asks as she tunes the radio to the appropriate frequency for what must be the tenth time.

“Well, we’re two for two,” Velocity smiles brightly, twirling one braid around her finger, “They’ll probably find something.”

“That’d be cool, huh?” Nautica bumps Velocity’s shoulder, “We’re probably the best paranormal investigators in the country by this point.”

“Yeah,” Velocity chuckles and sighs, “Too bad we haven’t been getting decent enough evidence to release. So, we may be the best but nobody else knows that we are.”

“Yeah, that kinda blows,” Nautica huffs and puts her chin in her hand as she watches the screens displaying the camera feeds, “I wish we’d at least get even a flash of movement now. I’d even settle for a blur.”

Velocity stretches her arms back with a groan, “Bus duty is pretty boring but it’s pretty neat to have a setup like this.”

“Mmm, s’okay I guess,” Nautica hums while fiddling with one of the dials.

After a bit without a retort, Nautica looks over to Velocity who’s wearing a smirk. Nautica tenses, baffled by her expression and Velocity just shakes her head.

“You are just so spoiled, huh?” Velocity giggles, making Nautica pout.

“Hey, it’s not my fault for having a weird family full of tech heads, ok?” Nautica crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, still pouting.

Velocity puts a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, come on, I just think it’s cute, that’s all…”

Nautica rolls her eyes and returns her attention back to the screen, “If you say so.”

“I do,” Velocity tilts up her head in mock smugness and Nautica tries and fails to hold in a soft giggle.

They wait in silence, watching the screens in front of them as the minutes tick by as absolutely nothing happens. Sighing, Velocity gets up and goes to her medic bag, rechecking the contents again even though she knows every bag and every medication and its location by heart. It barely kills a few seconds so she’s up again, wandering over to where Nightbeat was sitting by the door with Riptide passed out on a makeshift bed. She stops next to him, leaning against the door and seeing him watching something intently, looks out and sees Percy and Brainstorm. She squints to see them through the dim light of the lanterns. They seem to be quietly arguing about something which is nothing new but Percy seems genuinely upset which is something that doesn’t normally happen during one of their discussions. She starts trying to step out around Nightbeat but he stops her by holding up a hand so she looks down and finds him shaking his head.

“They need to figure this out themselves,” Nightbeat says as a way of explanation.

She looks back out at them, wondering what it was they needed to so desperately figure out.

“We’ve got something!” Nautica shouts making Velocity jump and then rush back to the setup.

* * *

Percy was being awfully quiet. Brainstorm didn’t know him to be super talkative but he knew that he’d have said something by now normally but he hadn’t so he was being too quiet. The camera was almost set up and another pair of hands would only get in the way at this point so Brainstorm stayed back and watched Percy work his magic. He thought their conversation from before had cleared the air, made things alright between him but, apparently, he was wrong. Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Brainstorm looks around them at the forest but there wasn’t much to see with it being night time now and having nothing but a lantern to see by. Crickets chirp softly somewhere in the distance and a chilly breeze blows by that shakes the branches of the trees and pushes away the loose leaves. Percy stands up and brushes off his pants, his work now finished and crosses his arms to gaze out at the woods.

Brainstorm looks over at him and feels his throat go dry. Things have never been this bad between them and he didn’t know what to do but he had to do something. He didn’t want to lose Percy like this. Leaving was one thing but this, this was a completely different animal altogether.

“Percy?” Brainstorm reaches out one hand, not touching him but wanting to, “Are we okay?”

Percy looks at him from the corner of his eye before closing them and taking in a sharp breath. He turns to Brainstorm, his eyes colder than Brainstorm’s ever seen them, and takes Brainstorm’s hand.

“I don’t know,” Percy’s words hit Brainstorm like a sack of bricks, “I don’t know if I should have even followed you.”

Brainstorm feels his chest burn and tears begin to prick his eyes, “What do you mean?”

Percy grits his teeth as he sneers in frustration, “Why did I have to find out from Nautica that you were leaving on this fool’s journey? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Brainstorm pulls his hand from his grip and turns away, pulling in on himself, “I didn’t think you’d want to come. You don’t like anything related to what you consider ‘pseudoscience’ so I spared us both the trouble.”

“Even if I didn’t want to come that’s no reason not to tell me,” Percy snaps, “What were you thinking was going to happen? I would go to work the next day and see that you weren’t there and just not care? Maybe I would have thought you were just taking some sick leave but even then I’d ask after you.”

Percy’s sneer falls into a quivering frown and his voice starts to crack, each sharp spike in his words stabbing into Brainstorm’s heart. Brainstorm doesn’t say anything, all the words sticking in his throat as tears threaten to flow. He tightens his hands on his arms, trying to will himself to say something, anything.

“Was I just supposed to accept that you’d left without so much as saying ‘goodbye’?” Percy looks between Brainstorm’s eyes, searching for something, what, Brainstorm didn’t know.

Percy’s voice goes softer than Brainstorm has ever heard it as he says, “Why were you going to leave me?”

Brainstorm falters with his mouth trying to form words until they finally stick, “I didn’t think you cared that much about me. I didn’t think you thought of me as anything more than a coworker. I didn’t think…” Brainstorm takes in a shaky breath, pushing back the tears forming in his eyes, scrubbing hard at them with one hand. When he looks back he chokes on air at the complete look of betrayal on Percy’s face.

“You didn’t think I’d care…” Percy whispers, taking a step back, “Why would you think that?”

Brainstorm throws his head back with a frustrated growl then turns back onto Percy with his brows knit in a furious glare, “You never once so much as hinted that you did anything other than tolerate my presence as your lab partner. To me, it looked like I was just another guy in a lab coat, that I was replaceable, that anyone else could have taken my place.”

Percy recoils as if he was burned and starts shaking his head slowly, “No, no one could have replaced you. I’ve always loved your company and your discussion. The lab would have been so much bleaker without you.”

“You never once said that,” Brainstorm shouts and sucks in a sharp breath as he chokes off a sob, “You were always so cold and impassive, there was no way I could have ever known. And as for leaving you? I wasn’t leaving you, I was leaving the lab.”

“Why?” Percy puts his hands out helplessly, “You always seemed so happy. I thought… I thought you were happy.”

“Sure, I was happy when we were working on experiments, whenever we were in the thick of it and I didn’t have to think about anything else,” Brainstorm tosses his hands up in a shrug and his mouth grows tight, “When we weren’t working, I had time to think and I was absolutely miserable. I was miserable because I was alone.”

Percy looks off to the side helplessly, this seemed like more than Percy could take but Brainstorm couldn’t stop himself, not when he’s finally started saying the truth.

“There wasn’t anyone like me at the lab, Percy,” Brainstorm’s expression softens and looks down, no longer able to look at Percy’s pained expression, “I was alone.”

“But there are people like you here?” Percy’s voice drifts towards him flat, even and tears threaten to fall from Brainstorm’s eyes again.

Brainstorm looks back up at him, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Percy. Too much.”

Percy steps forward and takes Brainstorm’s shoulders in his hands like he was looking for a lifeline and looks up into Brainstorm’s eyes with tears rolling down his face.

“Then tell me,” Percy’s voice is even despite the lump in his throat he has to work around and his hands tighten on Brainstorm’s shoulders.

Brainstorm shakes his head and pushes Percy’s hands off his shoulders, “You’d never understand.”

With that, he walks away from Percy back to the Coolmobile, leaving him alone with his hands outstretched.

* * *

Ambulon manages to catch up to Drift, trekking through the woods a little too fast, stumbling and tripping as he goes along the uneven trail. He finds Drift standing still, his face tucked into the jacket Ratchet let him borrow with his eyes closed and puts his hand on Drift’s shoulder to catch his attention. Drift jumps and looks over at Ambulon, popping his head out of the jacket, his face growing dark with the knowing look Ambulon is leveling at him. Huffing and turning away, Drift brushes Ambulon off in favor of continuing to brood.

“So, how goes wooing the Hatchet?” Ambulon wraps an arm around Drift’s shoulders and smirks at him.

“About as successful as trying to hammer in a nail with a toy hammer,” Drift mumbles, “I’ll only ever be his patient. Nothing more.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Ambulon slides off him and sighs wistfully, “Ah, a comedy of errors keeping two love-stricken fools apart from each other. Isn’t it all terribly Greek?”

Drift scowls at him which only succeeds in making him grin wider.

“Seriously, though,” Ambulon continues his expression settling into something more plaintive, “Ratchet’s crazy about you. You’re all he can think about most of the time. You were all he could talk about when you stopped coming for your checkups. Pissed the hell out of…”

Ambulon catches himself and clears his throat making Drift roll his eyes.

“That’s nice and all,” Drift mutters, “but that doesn’t mean he’s in love with me. Why would he want someone he thinks is just another recovered addict anyway?”

It’s Ambulon’s turn to roll his eyes and he quirks an eyebrow in Drift’s direction.

“When, if ever, have you known Ratchet to care about that sort of thing,” Ambulon crosses his arms and scoffs, “And, come on, the keyword here is ‘recovered’ meaning you’re sober. You’re well-being ranks above his own, so, that’s all that matters.”

Drift gives him a skeptical look as he says, “The health of all of his patients outweighs his own, that’s not saying much, Ambulon.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean,” Ambulon helplessly gestures with his hands, “You’re special to him.”

Drift perks up at the sound of rustling in the nearby brush as Ambulon continues to talk.

“He would do more than he would for anyone else if you just so much as asked him to.”

Completely ignoring Ambulon now, Drift tenses up as he scans the surrounding area then spots a shape skittering through the underbrush, scattering the foliage as it goes. He begins rapidly patting Ambulon to get his attention, not pulling his eyes from the strange figure.

“And I’ve heard him talk about you in his sleep so- what? What?” Ambulon pauses in his tirade, looking at Drift with mild annoyance, confused what has Drift so worked up.

Then, he spots what Drift is looking at just as it begins crawling from the bushes. It’s a pale, terribly emaciated thing with a far too bulbous head with bulging, red eyes that shine horrifically in the low light. It crawls on all fours, tiptoeing on its elongated digits as it observes them with its head twitching in random directions.

“Uh,” Ambulon puts up one hand in greeting, “Hi?”

The thing moves its jaw, grotesquely stretching the skin over where its mouth should be so that an indent appears and after a pause, a terrible, grating, deep howl breaks the air. Drift and Ambulon take to a run down the opposite direction, leaping over fallen branches, hearing it as it comes up behind them, its thin appendages hammering the ground in an attempt to catch up to them. Thanks to their head start and their greater speed, they manage to get some distance between them and the thing but it doesn’t seem like it’ll get exhausted anytime soon while they’re already beginning to breathe hard with the exertion. Suddenly, Ambulon stops Drift in a clearing and looks back where the creature is rushing towards them. Drift looks between Ambulon and where they can here that same howl echoing from.

“What now?” Drift pants, still trying to recover his breath.

Ambulon begins to undo his choker and Drift squints at him, not understanding what good that could do them.

“Hold this for me,” Ambulon plants the choker onto Drift’s chest without looking at him and Drift quickly moves to get his hands on it as Ambulon moves his hand away.

With practice ease, Ambulon grabs the sides of his head to lift it up and then bring in front of him as his eyes begin to glow a soft purple. The thing breaks through the woods into the clearing, coming upon them at speed. As it does so, a purple flame erupts from Ambulon’s neck and licks up the sides of his face as his eyes come aflame as well. He lets out a terrible scream that intertwines with the roar of the large flame, stopping the thing in its tracks before it stumbles into a turn and runs back from where it came. As soon as it’s out of sight, the flames erupting from Ambulon die down and he lifts his head, planting it back onto his body, holding his hand out for his choker. Drift hands it back to him silently and watches him fasten it around his neck over the severance.

“I am the thing that goes bump in the night,” Ambulon remarks to the night, solemn and certain of himself.

Drift bursts out laughing and Ambulon goes pink with embarrassment, his hands balling up into fists in indignation.

Suddenly, Skids and Tailgate quickly followed by Pipes and Swerve come bursting through the woods making them jump and yelp. They all stop in front of Drift and Ambulon, breathing hard with Pipes smiling widely.

“We heard…” Skids starts but stops in favor of gulping in more air for a moment, “We heard somebody screaming.”

“Uh,” Drift says oh so smartly and shares a look with Ambulon, “Yeah, yeah, we got spooked by the Dover Demon but we’re okay now, thanks for coming, though.”

“You saw it?!” Tailgate jumps up, quickly reinvigorated.

They nod mutely and Tailgate pumps his fists up into the air.

Pipes waggles his camera in the air, “I think I might’ve gotten a picture of it running past us. Won’t know ‘til it’s developed, though.”

“That’s okay,” Swerve pats him on the back, “Even if you didn’t that was definitely kind of fun. Spooky too.”

Skids lets out a little laugh, “Well, that’s what we’re here for. Finding cryptids.”

Ambulon smirks at Drift and says, “Well, we’ve certainly found some.”

* * *

All of the cameras are gathered up after a radio call is sent out by Nautica to pack up and return to home base. Roddy, Nightbeat, Velocity, Nautica, and Skids all crowd around the screens where they rewind and replay the footage on the blocky mini televisions. They all discuss the various frames where the creature comes into view near the site where First Aid and Ambulon had set up their camera. It was convincing to them all that what they had caught on tape was the Dover Demon, especially with Drift and Ambulon’s personal account but they knew, unfortunately, that if they tried to convince anyone else of this, their blurry footage wouldn’t be up to snuff. Still, most of the convoy still consider it a rousing victory for them all and chat in excited voices to each other, many of them crowding in around Drift and Ambulon, asking them for details and how they managed to get away from it. They both say that Ambulon was able to scare it off and fail to elaborate beyond that.

Things settle down slowly as the night wears on and everyone begins to file to their respective cars to drive the half-hour back to their site to sleep off the rest of the night. Yawns can be heard all around as they begin packing away all the equipment back into the Coolmobile with most people leaning against the various vehicles. When the last of it is put away, they all begin to hop in some already passed out in their seats. As Drift starts to hop into The Love Shack, their gray minivan someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns to find Ratchet with his hands tucked in his pockets. Remembering the jacket he forgot to return, Drift quickly unzips it and slides it off to hand to Ratchet who takes it with a small smile.

“I just wanted to check in,” Ratchet’s voice is soft as to not disturb the sleeping Trailcutter and Tailgate already in the van, “You went through quite the ordeal today. Must’ve been scary.”

Drift shrugs and looks away shyly, “It was, yeah but I’m okay.”

“That’s good to hear,” Ratchet smiles and without anything more he can think to say, he nods and waves, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you,” Drift grins at him as he walks away then slides into his seat.

Ratchet puts his jacket back on and zips it up, pulling it up to cover his face. Even with how short a time he was wearing it, it distinctly smells of frankincense, black tea, and the vague scent of sea air that somehow always seems to linger around Drift. It’s his favorite scent in the world. If they made candles with that smelled liked that he’d buy them in bulk.

“Being a creepy old man, I see,” First Aid teases, appearing out of thin air and startling Ratchet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ratchet grumbles and meanders towards the unfortunately named Sexbomb, their Jeep.

First Aid dramatically puts his hand to his chest while fanning the other one out like a terrible Shakespearean actor.

“Oh, Drift, you look so cold!” First Aid lilts his voice in a sarcastic rendition of a chivalrous character, “Here, take my jacket for I am such a gentleman!”

Ratchet rolls his eyes and grumbles, “What are you saying?”

First Aid drops the act and leans against the Sexbomb to eye Ratchet, “I’m saying you saw the chance and you took. Nothing like that new boyfriend smell right?”

“Get your head on other things than my nonexistent love life and get in the jeep,” Ratchet hisses.

First Aid grins cheekily, knowing full well he’d succeeded in getting under Ratchet’s skin.

“Don’t you mean the ‘Sexbomb’?”

Ratchet slams a hand against the door with a quick shout of, “Get in the fucking car!”

First Aid holds up his hands passively, chuckling the entire time as he gets into the vehicle.

* * *

Megakles wakes up out of his cot, groggy and uncomfortable. He stretches his arms out with a yawn then plops his hands back on his lap, contemplating whether he really wanted to face the day just yet. After a few minutes just sitting there, his mind flitting through the events of last night, he slides his legs out from under his pile of blankets and plants his feet onto the tent floor. What he sees makes his heart stutter and become short of breath despite his best efforts. Optimus lays in the cot opposite to him, tucked well into his own pile of blankets, his face completely peaceful as he rests, the thin lines around his mouth now even. His long hair is undone, fanning out about his head on the pillow, looking like waves of ink against a page. Megs reaches out without thinking, he reaches out and pushes back a strand of hair away from Optimus’ face and trails his knuckles down his cheek. Optimus’ eyes flutter open and upon seeing Megs, he smiles, drawing Megs’ attention to those pink lips framed by that well-groomed beard of his. Megs feels his face grow hot as he pulls back his hand.

“Good morning,” Optimus greets him, his voice weighed down from sleep.

“Good morning,” Megs greets back feeling something pleasant bubbling up in his chest.

Optimus snuggles back into his pillow and closes his eyes once more, reluctant to extricate himself from his little den.

“I’m going to head out, I’ll see you later,” Megs says and it feels strangely intimate even though it’s a completely ordinary thing but he feels that it should almost be followed by something, something more.

Optimus hums with his eyes closed, “I will see you then.”

With a sharp nod, not worrying about if Optimus could see it, he heads out of the tent. He’s not given long to stew in his thoughts then as Stellan comes up behind with an expression he knows all too well. With a sigh, he prepares himself for a long morning.

“We need to talk,” Star hisses, looking at a relatively secluded part of the camp.

“I’m sure we do,” Megs says flatly and motions for Star to lead on.

They duck into the tight space between the Coolmobile and the Wicked Magic, their trusty RV and Star double and triple checks to make sure they’re alone. Megs crosses his arms and waits for Star to begin whatever rant he had prepared.

“What are your precise feelings towards Optimus?” 

Star’s question knocks him off balance and he takes a moment to gather his thoughts which is more than long enough for Star to become suspicious of his feelings.

“I think of him as a friend,” Megs puts flatly in a tone that would normally leave no more room for arguing from anyone that wasn’t Star.

“I’m sure you do,” Star puts snidely, “As I’m sure you’ve been taking note of his various assets.”

Megs pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “Could you please get to your point? It’s too early for one of your mental exercises.”

“Do you find him attractive or not?” Star stares at him intently and he starts feeling very uneasy.

“He… He is a rather handsome individual, I’ll admit,” Megs rolls his shoulders, not liking where this conversation was going.

“Yes,” Star sighs, looking to the skies for guidance, “but are you attracted to him?”

Megs looks away and crosses his arms, knowing full well what his answer is but unwilling to admit it to anyone, least of all to himself.

“You’re silence is more telling than your own words could ever be,” Stars drones and Megs winces.

“What is this about, Star?” Megs lets his arms fall to his sides, looking at Star’s expression for some kind of hint.

Star bites his lip and flicks his eyes away for a moment then opens his mouth only to shut it then clears his throat.

“I don’t think it’s good to associate with him, I think it’s dangerous,” Star holds up a finger to preemptively halt Megs’ as Megs begins to open his mouth to say something, “That being said, I’ve never seen you like this with anyone before, making grand statements and drooling at his feet. You have it bad, Megs.”

Megs would like to argue but he knows that’s an uphill battle when it comes to Star so, instead, he says nothing.

“Which…” Star makes a disgusted noise and continues in a strained voice, “Which I can understand and help you in. I mat not approve of or support this course of action but what I’d hate even more is for this to come between us than figuring out the fallout of a relationship with the fae gone wrong.”

Megs’ eyes go wide and he shakes his head, “I would never let any developing feelings I may or may not have for Optimus to come between us.”

Star smiles, genuinely smiles for the briefest of moments but it’s there and Megs takes pride in that tiny moment, rare as it was.

“You can deny it all you like, Megs but I know you,” Star looks away, “When you’ve found a cause you just can’t let go. You work at it until you get what you want, what you planned on achieving.”

Megs nods, a shallow frown gracing his mouth, remembering all the times he has worked on improving the college they work at and how fired up he’s gotten in the past. He truly can’t deny any of what Star is saying.

“And now…” Star sighs, looking resolute.

“And now?” Megs parrots.

“And now Optimus is your cause.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo. It's been forever~ but here I am~ I will eventually get to real plot and start resolving everyone's dramatic backstories but for now we have drama. Unfortunately we won't be seeing Thunderclash until we hit Utah which isn't for a few chapters. Anyway, come back next time for A Knight's Dream where we learn more about Orion's origins and why he was put into the tablet in the first place.


End file.
